


Kryształowe Łzy

by Ramzi



Series: DWO-shots (czyli one-shoty, które w przyszłości prawdopodobnie będą miały drugą część) [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: (I Pewnie nie będzie xD), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Vikings, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Crystals, F/M, First Kiss, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Hurt, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, M/M, Magic, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Possibly Unrequited Love, Slow Burn, Soulmates, Tears, True Love, Wordcount: 10.000-30.000, i am my own beta
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 22:22:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20217235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramzi/pseuds/Ramzi
Summary: Loki przybywa do małego miasteczka na wybrzeżu nieznanego kraju, poszukując jednej ważnej dla siebie rzeczy. Znajduje Tony'ego Starka, kowala oraz "najważniejszego" mieszkańca miasta i to wystarcza.Co się jednak stanie, gdy grupa wikingów zamieszka razem z mieszkańcami miasteczka?Co, jeżeli piękna szamanka zacznie pomagać ludziom, a przystojny kowal zacznie rozdawać prezenty?A co się stanie gdy największa tajemnica wyjdzie na jaw?************Z podziękowaniami dla Cysi, pomysłodawczyni miejsca spotkania i części fabuły ^-^





	Kryształowe Łzy

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, tu Ramzi. Fic powstał, a raczej zaczął powstawać, już rok temu i cóż... Powstało tylko półtora rozdziału w tym czasie... Więcej by nie powstało, gdybym w szkole nie dostała nagle przypływu weny i nie napisała kawałka na lekcji w notatniku... Ale potem znowu to zostawiłam xD
> 
> Jakiś tydzień temu postanowiłam w końcu zakończyć tego fica i to był chyba najgorszy pomysł jak mogłam wymyślić xD
> 
> Kolejność pisania to chyba nie moja rzecz w tym wypadku... To było w kawałkach napisane...
> 
> Jakiś rok temu napisałam początek... Jeszcze w szkole początek końcówki... cztery dni temu napisałam prawie całą końcówkę, trzy dni temu dokończyłam początek i zaczęłam środek, a dwa dni temu zabieram się za końcówkę środka i wczoraj- za ostatni rozdział oraz sprawdzanie tej pracy😂😂😂
> 
> Najlepsze jest to, że to miał być taki one-shot... Jeden rozdział, krótka historia, zamykająca się max w 5k słów... Taaaa... Coś definitywnie poszło nie tak xD jak widać nie tylko "kolejność pisania" jest mi obca, ale definicja "krótka historyjka" / "krótki one-shot" również xD
> 
> Produkt nie został i pewnie nie zostanie nigdy zbetowany, chyba że ktoś ma ochotę, to chętnie przyjmę pomoc.
> 
> Wszelkie błędy to wina mojego zmęczenia/braku snu /ignorancji/ braku umiejętności pisania/ inne... Żałowałbym tego... Ale ja nigdy niczego nie żałuję i teraz, osobom które dotarły aż tak daleko, życzę miłego czytania ^-^

1.

-[Przesuń się Thor. Ja z nimi porozmawiam. Lepiej znam ich język.]- Powiedziała odziana w czerń postać do wysokiego blondyna, przepychając się na przód grupy ubranej w skóry i futra. Sama postać miała na sobie obcisłe szaty i zwiewną pelerynę.

Czarne włosy zaczesane do tyłu i wplecione w nie krucze pióra powiewały na wietrze. Strój składał się w większości z czerni, piór i skór; wysoki kołnierz, wykończenia rękawów bluzki oraz bransoletki, które łączyły nadgarstki z materiałem. Ciemnozielona, prawie czarna od pierza peleryna powiewała na silnym wietrze, kiedy postać wyszła przed bramę miasta, niedaleko którego się rozbili.

-Witajcie! Jestem Loki, z Asgardu. I przybywamy z chwalebnym celem! Przybywamy was ograbić i zgładzić! A przynajmniej tak kazał powiedzieć mi mój głupi brat! Więc czy mogę z kimś porozmawiać zamiast krzyczeć do, równie pustego co mój brat, drewna? Chcemy negocjować!- Krzyknął melodyjnym głosem odziany w czerń człowiek.

-Ja jestem Iron Man. Najodważniejszy, najprzystojniejszy i najważniejszy mieszkaniec tego miasta.- Zza bramy wyszedł niski, umięśniony mężczyzna i uśmiechał się delikatnie.

Wyglądał jak kowal lub rzemieślnik. Nagą klatkę piersiową osłoniętą miał tylko grubym, skórzanym fartuchem, a luźne spodnie przewiązane kilkoma krwiście czerwonymi rzemykami na dole nogawek.

Nieznajomy obejrzał czarną postać od stóp do głów i mruknął z aprobatą na ten widok. W jego mieście nie było aż tak pięknych kobiet, jak ta, która stała przed nim. Może była trochę płaska, ale dla tej twarzy i figury można było się poświęcić, pomyślał brunet.

Kobieta nie pozostała mu dłużna i również go obejrzała. Mruknęła jak zadowolona kotka i uśmiechnęła się zalotnie.

-Podaj prawdziwe imię, skoroś odważył się wyjść pół-nago do barbarzyńców.- Na ustach wysokiej kobiety igrał psotny uśmiech.

-Anthony Stark, ale wystarczy Tony. W jakiej sprawie w takim razie przychodzicie?

-Brat mój nie chciał słuchać rad swojego szamana i podczas sztormu wpłynął w środek... uciekło mi słowo... mmm...

-Huraganu? Szturmu?

-Tak! Dziękuję bardzo. Wpłynął w środek sztormu i rozbił nasz statek.

-Ale ostatni sztorm był chyba ponad miesiąc temu!

-A więc pomyśl, ile czasu zajęło mi przekonanie brata, żeby zgodził się tutaj przyjść i prosić o pomoc.- Loki zrobiła wymowny wyraz twarzy i ponownie uśmiechnęła się.

-Czego w takim razie chcecie? Bo nie pozwolę ograbić mojego miasta.- Tony wyjął z kieszeni fartuchy metalową rękawicę i założył ją na swoją lewą dłoń. Przedmiot wydał dziwny dźwięk, jakby płaczące dziecko i zajaśniał niesamowitym blaskiem. Loki zauważyła, że rękawica była połączona kablami z jakimś urządzeniem na piersi Tony'ego. Jak się domyślała, było to zasilanie dla tego dziwnego urządzenia.

-Jest nas za mało na tak umocnione miasteczko.- Powiedziała Loki, patrząc zafascynowana na rękawice.- Byliśmy podczas wyprawy poszukiwawczej, więc mieliśmy małą i szybką łódź na której zmieściliśmy tylko kilkoro najlepszych wojowników. I oczywiście mnie. Mieliśmy łódź, dopóki mój młotkowaty brat jej nie rozbił. Przybywam, więc by negocjować warunki w jakich moglibyśmy dokonać wymiany. Surowiec do odbudowy i pożywienie w zamian za... hmmm...- Loki postukała palcem wskazującym umalowane na czarno usta. Złote bransolety na jej rękach zabrzęczały, kiedy odrzuciła ręce na boki i chwilę później klasnęła.- Możemy oddać ludzi do pomocy w mieście, a ja...- Loki ponownie się uśmiechnęła, tym razem bardziej flirciarsko.- Ja mogę zaoferować siebie. Oraz swoją magię.- Dodała po chwili.

-Magia nie istnieje.

-Oczywiście, że istnieje. Jak bez magii mógłby istnieć szaman?- Pstryknęła palcami, a na dłoni pojawił się promyk toksycznie zielonego ognia.- I jak to wyjaśnisz ?

-Żadnych gwałtów na domach ani palenia matek?- Tony postanowił na razie nie komentować tego, co zrobiła kobieta.

-Postaram się trzymać moje psy na wodzy.- Podała dłoń, a Tony spojrzał na nią. Była wąska i miała szczupłe, długie palce z trzema złotymi pierścieniami.

-A co jeszcze możesz mi zaproponować, piękna? Drewno, metal i wyżywienie dużo kosztuje, a was jest podobno mało. Musielibyście zostać dłużej, niż sam remont statku. Z moich szybkich obliczeń wynika, że byłyby to jakiś dodatkowe dwa miesiące.

-Ja i moja magia jesteśmy warci więcej niż myślisz, Anthony, a mój brat i reszta załogi są w stanie poświęcić moją osobę w imię tej wyprawy.

-Dlaczego jesteś aż tyle warta, ślicznotko? I czemu mogą chcieć cię poświęcić?- Tony patrzył raz na dłoń Loki, raz na jej twarz, szukając podstępu. Czarnowłosa miał pomalowane i przedłużone brwi czarnym mazidłem, a powieki przyciemnione cieniem takiego samego koloru. Biła od niej aura tajemniczości, mroku i lekkiego chłodu.

-Ponieważ nie jestem tylko szamanem.

-[Loki, pośpiesz się, albo rozniesiemy tę wioskę!]- Krzyknął blondyn za plecami Loki, która zacisnęła zęby i przewróciła oczami.

-[Już kończę], idioto!- Odkrzyknęła mu Loki, a potem ponownie zwróciła się do Tony'ego z uśmiechem.- Thor nie wie co oznacza to słowo, ale myśli, że to "brat" w waszym języku. Opowiem ci więcej o sobie i magii jeśli się zgodzisz. Oni popłynął dalej, a ja będę pracować w twoim mieście przez kolejne trzy miesiące, żeby na pewno pokryć wszelkie koszty. Potrafię leczyć i uzdrawiać, zarówno w tradycyjny sposób jaki i bardziej nowoczesny. Manipulacja pogodą, rzadko, ale da radę zrobić kilka rzeczy. W tym czasie mogę również pomóc przy twojej broni.- Loki rozkoszowała się zaskoczeniem widocznym na twarzy Tony'ego. Opanowanie wyrazu na niej zajęło Starkowi dokładnie dwanaście sekund.- Czysta, skumulowana energia, niesamowicie wielkie pokłady... w tak małym urządzeniu.- Szept Loki rozległ się w prawie idealnej ciszy. Czarnowłosa uniosła dziwną laskę, którą wcześniej przymocowała jakimś niesamowitym sposobem do szaty w okolicach biodra i dotknęła nią piersi gospodarza. W ciszy rozległ się metaliczny dźwięk metalu uderzającego o metal.- Nie dziw się, Anthony. Dużo czytam, dużo wiem. Znam się na tym i mogę ci w zaufaniu powiedzieć, że to urządzenia, a raczej jakiś jego skutek, nie pozwala mi użyć względem ciebie magii. Ciekawi mnie to. To urządzenie nie należy do tych czasów. Moim pragnieniem jest... Bliżej rozpoznać się z tym tematem.

\- Zapoznać.- Odruchowo poprawił nieznajomego szamana Tony, odsuwając się od laski o krok.

-Dziękuję. Wasz język jest bardziej rozbudowany od naszej mowy i niektóre niuanse nadal mi... Umykają? To było chyba to słowo. Ale wracając do głównego tematu rozmowy, Anthony. Czy doszliśmy do porozumienia? Ten dureń, znaczy mój brat, myśli o najechaniu waszego miasta, a raczej zgadzamy się, że powinniśmy oboje tego unikać. Czy mogę przekazać pomyślne wieści? Czy może chcesz dodać jakieś warunki do umowy?

-Żadnego palenia, gwałcenia i kradzieży. Mam nadzieję, że jesteście czyści i nie przynosicie żadnej zarazy. Zanim was wpuścimy chcę przeprowadzić na was test, który potwierdzi czy nie wnosicie żadnych chorób do mojego miasta. Odstąpimy wam jeden dom, powinien wystarczyć na tych dwanaście osób, jeżeli dobrze policzyłem z tej odległości. Jeśli ktoś nie pracuje, nie dostaje jeść, a im wolniej wam to idzie, tym dłużej tu zostaniecie i waszą wyprawa poszukiwawcza się przedłuży. Pracujecie od świtu do nocy, tak jak każdy w mieście. Przestrzeganie prawa jest waszym obowiązkiem. Po prostu bądźcie grzeczni to nic wam się nie stanie.

-To wszystko?- Jedna braw Loki uniosła się tak samo jak kącik ust.

-Ty, piękna, zamieszkasz w moim domu. Nie mogę pozwolić, żebyś sama mieszkała wśród tych barbarzyńców. - Brew czarnowłosej uniosła się jeszcze wyżej, a w jej oczach Tony dostrzegł drapieżny błysk.- Bez brata. Jeszcze by nam przeszkadzał w nauce.

-Zgadzamy się na takie warunki.- Powiedziała Loki z uśmiechem i bez wahania złapała przedramię Tony’ego i potrząsnęła nim, przypieczętowując zawarcie umowy. Oboje mieli mocny uścisk dłoni.

Potem się rozeszli, Tony w stronę bramy miasta, pokazując przy okazji gestami, co mają robić ludzie za palisadą, a Loki z furkotem spódnic obróciła się na pięcie i pomaszerowała raźnym krokiem do rodaków i szybko wytłumaczyła im warunki umowy. Wszyscy byli zgodni, że te cztery miesiące, które tu spędzą, są lepsze niż powolne naprawianie statku znalezionymi w morzu i wyrzuconymi na brzeg częściami.

-[Bracie, myślę że znaleźliśmy to, czego poszukaliśmy.]- Powiedziała Loki, kierując swoje słowa do Thora.

-[Tak sądzisz? Mówisz o tym dziwnym przybyszy czy twą uwagę zwrócił ktoś za murami?]- Spokojny głos blondyna zabrzmiał jak uderzenie pioruna w ciszy, która zapadła po ostatnich słowach odzianej w czerń postaci.

-[Oczywiście, że mam na myśli Anthony'ego. Jest idealnym kandydatem. I ma TO.]- Wytłumaczyła, patrząc z nad ramienia w stronę miasteczka. Na palisadzie krzątało się pospiesznie kilkoro ludzi.

-[W takim razie postaram się porozmawiać z tym dziwnym tubylcem i załatwić całą sprawę, tak jak życzył sobie nasz ojciec. Niepokoi mnie tylko, że musisz zamieszkać razem z nim.]

-[Nie będziesz z nim na ten temat rozmawiał, jeszcze popsujesz mój plan. Nic mi nie będzie. Moja magia na niego nie działa, a moim pragnieniem jest dowiedzieć się czemu. Ciekawe zjawisko. Poza tym widziałeś go? Wydaje się być śmiertelnikiem nie z tej epoki, nie pasuje do tych czasów. Zresztą jak całe to miasto. To będzie idealny czas, żeby się wszystkiego dowiedzieć i nikt nam nie będzie przeszkadzał.]- Loki zamyśliła się na chwilę i spojrzała w dal.- [A Anthony jest idealnym kandydatem na męża dla drugiego dziecka władcy Asgardu. Matka też pochwali ten wybór. Mogę w nim wyczuć to czego mi potrzeba, czego mi brak, jak sądzę jemu również, chociaż on może nie zdawać sobie z tego sprawy. Posiadanie tego to jak posiadanie całej wiedzy od początku do krańca świata, a może i jeszcze dalej. Jedyny problem, to jak nakłonić Anthony'ego do ślubu.]- Na te słowa Thor uśmiechnął się i stwierdził, że on, jako starsze rodzeństwo, nic na ten temat nie może powiedzieć ani zaprotestować, ponieważ Loki zawsze robiła to co chciała. Skłonił się więc nisko przed nią i przyłożył pięść do piersi. Reszta jego kompanów postąpiła tak samo, nawet jego najbliżsi przyjaciele, którzy nie przepadali za młodszym rodzeństwem blondyna.

-[Mimo wszystko porozmawiam z Anthony'm i wedle twego rozkazu, zostanie on twoim mężem, Loki.]

2.

-Pepper, potrzebuję twojej pomocy.

-Jak zresztą zawsze.- Powiedziała z westchnieniem rudowłosa kobieta, wstając z wygodnego fotela.- Cóż tym razem?

-Znalazłem.- Odpowiedział Tony. Wpadł do swojego mieszkania zdyszany i od razu wbiegł do kuchni, by tam wypić duszkiem prosto z beczki chłodnej wody.

-Zgubioną skarpetkę?- Pepper podeszła do niego, podając mu metalową szklankę. Tony przyjął ją i ponownie się napił.

-Nie.- Odpowiedział, kiedy już ugasił pragnienie.- Słyszałeś już, że będziemy mieli w mieście dość ciekawe towarzystwo? A jedno nawet w moim domu? Ledwo zdążyłem przeprowadzić testy, czy na pewno nie wniosą żadnej choroby i jako prawie-pan tego miasta od razu potem musiałem znaleźć im jakiś dom, w którym będą mieszkać. Kazałem im rozejrzeć po mieście i przydzieliłem parę kompetentnych dzieciaków, która miała ich oprowadzić. Ja w tym czasie poszedłem szukać im nowego lokum. Ledwo udało mi się je znaleźć, a jakiś idiota prawie spalił całkowicie ten dom, więc poszedłem szukać dalej. Pewna rodzina zgodziła się wyprowadzić na minimum cztery miesiące do przyjaciół za parę złociszów. Ale skarpetka nadal nie znaleziona.

-Sentyment do skarpetki? Nie spodziewałam się tego po tobie.- Powiedziała z uśmiechem Pepper, wyciągając zza pleców wspomnianą część garderoby. Tony krzyknął uradowany i przytulił kobietę.

Właśnie ten moment ktoś wybrał, żeby przerwać im radość ze znalezienia skarpetki, ciężkim łomotaniem do drzwi.

-Proszę!- Krzyknął Tony, odsuwając się od Pepper, żeby niespodziewany gość nie za interpretował źle sytuacji.

Gościem okazał się wysoki mężczyzna, szeroki w barach, umięśniony, pełen majestatu i szczęśliwy właściciel bujnej brody. Przy jego boku, przyczepiony do spodni wisiał potężny i wyglądający na naprawdę ciężki młot. Tony ocenił, że wymachiwanie nim jest możliwe tylko jedną ręką, ponieważ jego rączka była zbyt krótka. Aż szkoda, że ktoś zepsuł taką piękną broń, pomyślał Tony. Blondyn w tym czasie podszedł do kobiety, skłonił się przed nią i ucałował jej dłoń. Pepper zarumieniła się i schowała kosmyk włosów za uchem.

-Witam szanowanych państwo.- Powiedział dość nieskładnie brodacz, patrząc poważnym wzrokiem na Tony'ego.- Przepraszam, jeśli mój język nadal jest niedoskonały. Rzadko spotykałam chętnych do nauki mnie ludzi waszego sposobu porozumiewania się. Mam imię Thor.- Wyciągnął potężną dłoń w stronę Tony'ego który uścisnął ją równie mocno co blondyn i przedstawił się.

Przybysz spojrzał na niego z szacunkiem. Lata spędzone w kuźni wyrobiły u Tony'ego twarde mięśnie i grubą skórę. Przy okazji praca wyrobiła w nim równie twardy i nieugięty charakter, co stal, z której wytwarzał swoje wyroby. 

-Jesteś bratem Loki?- Zapytał Tony, oglądając przybysza od stóp do głowy. Jego strój składał się głównie z srebrnego metalu, ciemnoniebieskiej tkaniny, z której były uszyte spodnie blondyna oraz czerwonej peleryny, która łopotała za Thorem jak cień. Tony zauważył, że w brodzie i na bokach głowy przybysz ma włosy splecione w warkocz, a jeden z nich jest zrobiony z dwóch jasnych kosmyków i jednego ciemnego.

-To pamiątka po śmierci mojego brata.- Powiedział smutno blondyn, dotykając włosów wielką dłonią, kiedy zauważył na co zwraca uwagę Tony.

-Bardzo nam przykro z powodu twojej straty.- Powiedziała Pepper, a Thor uśmiechnął się smutno i skinął w podziękowaniu głową.

-Przyszedłem się przedstawić jako kapitan statku i podziękować za gościnne. Miał nadzieję, że się dogadać. Tworzysz broń? Widziałem kuźnię za domem.

-Broń, sprzęt domowy i wiele innych rzeczy. Moje wyroby może nie są jeszcze znane na całym świecie, ale są solidne i pewne.- Pochwalił się Tony z uśmiechem.- Kto ci zepsuł tak piękną broń?- Zapytał, wskazując na młot Thora.

-Podczas wykuwania go, rzemieślnicy przez nieuwagę utracili temperaturę w piecu. Wyszło jak wyszło.- Powiedział ze wzruszeniem ramion.

-Nie chcesz może nowego młota?- Zapytał zaciekawiony Tony, przechylając głowę.- Mogłeś go przecież nie brać, prosić o nowy.

-Pamiątka rodzinna. Rzadki kruszec. Lepsza zabawa, kiedy wróg źle ocenia.- Odpowiedział z szerokim uśmiechem Thor.

-Widzę, że się dogadamy. Pozwól, że przedstawię ci Pepper.- Powiedział Tony, przypominając sobie o dobrym wychowaniu.- Jest moją przyjaciółką i pomaga mi w zakładzie.

-Szlachetnie to z twojej strony, pani.

-Kawy? Herbaty?- Zapytała Pepper, z uśmiechem odwracając się w stronę kuchni.

-Kawy, jak można. Najwyżej zostaniemy tydzień dłużej, żeby ją odpracować.

-Oh, kawy u nas pod dostatkiem, sam wypijam pewnie połowę zapasów.- Powiedział ze śmiechem Tony.- A może coś mocniejszego jeszcze do kawy?

-Dziękuję, ale kawa wystarczy. Loki głowę by mi urwała, gdyby zobaczyła, że pije.

-Aż tak nie lubi alkoholu?- Zdziwił się kowal.

-Nie, uwielbia wina i likiery. Wszystkie słodkie. Nie lubi tylko kiedy pije ja. Powtarza, że się ośmieszam, a nie taki powinien być wizerunek... Kapitana.- Dokończył po lekkim zawahania Thor.

-Rozumiem.- Odpowiedział Tony i poklepał Thora po ramieniu.- Znasz warunki umowy?- Zapytał, odbierając od Pepper z uśmiechem dwa kubki kawy. Głową zaprosił Thora do stołu i postawił przed nim wielki kubek.- Teraz twoi ludzie są oprowadzani po wiosce przez nasze najbystrzejszy umysły, ale później pokaże wam gdzie będziecie mieszkać i przydzielimy wam robotę. Na początku wszyscy będziecie musieli pracować w wiosce, ale po trzech miesiącach część może wrócić na łódź i ją zacząć naprawiać.

-Uczciwa propozycja. Reszta powinna sobie poradzić przez miesiąc miesiące z naprawą.- Thor wyciągnął w stronę Tony'ego swoją wielką dłoń.- Dziękuję, Tony Starku. Dziękuję ja i cała moja załoga. Liczę, że niedługo się spotkamy.- Powiedział, dopił kawę i wstał z krzesła. Ruszył w stronę drzwi, przystając w kuchni, by umyć kubek i wyszedł.

-Miły chłopak.- Powiedziała Pepper.

-Taaa, a jak szybko się uczy. Wchodząc ledwo potrafił sklecić razem wyrazy, a na koniec nawet nie mylił form. Ciekawe.- Odpowiedział Tony, przesuwając dłonią po brodzie.- Ciekawe mamy towarzystwo.

-To ty ich wpuściłeś.- Odparła Pepper, sprzątając pozostałe dwa kubki ze stołu.- Nie żałuj teraz. Mamy dwanaście darmowych par rąk do roboty. Część może rąbać drewno, część zajmie się odbudową wzmocnieniem palisady. Widziałam w grupie jeszcze jedną kobietę oprócz Loki. Wojowniczka, więc pewnie prędzej zajmie się rąbaniem drewna niż cokolwiek upierze. I Tony, zanim się nimi zajmiesz... Napisz wiadomość do Clinta, Natashy i Steve'a. Niech lepiej się nie pojawiają w mieście.- Powiedziała kobieta i zajęła się zmywaniem naczyń.

-Tak, mamo.- Odpowiedział z uśmiechem Tony. Mężczyzna wyjrzał na zewnątrz.- Ściemnia się już, myślę że pora zaprowadzić dzieci do łóżek.

-Postaraj się, żeby Loki trafiła do własnego, a nie twojego, dobrze?

-Za kogo ty mnie uważasz?

-Za kobieciarza, Tony.- Odparła z uśmiechem Pepper.

-Zaprotestowałbym, ale pewnie jak zawsze masz rację. Możesz proszę zrobić coś dobrego na kolację? Zjemy we trójkę, hm?

-Się robi, szefie.

-To do zobaczenia, Pepps.

*-*

-CISZA!- Ryknął Tony, zbliżając się grupy wilków morskich.- Dziękuję. Witam was wszystkich w moim mieście. Mam nadzieję, że miło będziecie wspominać wizytę. Na razie, jako że nigdzie nie odpływacie, a po mieście zostaliście oprowadzeni, ja zaprowadzę was do waszego nowego domu.- Powiedział Tony z uśmiechem. Tak jak mówiła Pepper w grupie była jeszcze jedna kobieta.- Za mną proszę.

Przed tłum wystąpił Thor i powiedział do towarzyszy coś w swoim ojczystym języku. Po chwili odwrócił się do Tony'ego.

-Cześć z nich jeszcze nie rozumie waszej mowy. Po kilku dniach będą już gotowi.

-Szybko się uczą.- Powiedział Tony, idąc w stronę domu dla wikingów.

-Zostaliśmy wyszkoleni do szybkiej nauki.- Odpowiedział Thor i ruszył za brunetem.- Widziałeś się może już z Loki?

-Nie, tylko przed miastem.

-Mógłbyś kogoś wysłać, żeby ją sprowadzić? Jest pewnie przy statku i zbiera swoje rzeczy. Jako szaman zawsze ma najwięcej rzeczy. Miała szczęście, że wszystko przetrwało.

-Nie ma sprawy, zaraz sam pójdę i jej poszukam.- Odpowiedział Tony.- O, a oto wasz nowy dom.- Kowal zatrzymał się przed dwupiętrową budowlą z czerwonej cegły. Drzwi, okna i okiennice były wykonane z drewna, ale ozdobione metalowymi elementami na rogach. Po jednej ze ścian budynku wspinał się bluszcz i róże.- Macie naprawdę dużo miejsca, jest kuchnia, łazienka i kilka sypialni. A i jeżeli chodzi o wodę oraz łazienkę... Miasto jest wyposażone w specjalny system rur i kanałów, więc nie wylewacie nic przez okna.- Tony poczekał aż Thor przetłumaczy wszystko co właśnie powiedział, zanim kontynuował.- Jakieś pytania, czy możemy przejść do rozdzielania prac?- Po tłumaczeniu Thora nikt się nie zgłosił, więc Tony zawołał najbliższego chłopaka.- Przyprowadź proszę Bucky'ego i Bruce’a. T'Challa też nich przyjdzie.- Kiedy kilka minut później wszyscy dotarli na miejsce, Tony zaczął rozdzielać zadania.- Zbliża się jesień, więc będziemy potrzebować drewna, zarówno na opał, jak i do wędzenia i wzmocnienia palisady. Kilka domów potrzebuje też naprawy. Kto chętny?- Z grupy zgłosiły się trzy osoby. Wysoki blondyn z bródką i flirciarskim błyskiem w oku, ponury jegomość o skośnych oczach i wielki brodacz z szerokim uśmiechem.- Któryś z was mówi naszym językiem?- Rękę podniósł ponurak.- Dobrze w takim razie oto Bruce, nasz drwal. Będziecie pod niego podlegać. Wszelkie pytania kierujcie do Bruce'a, a w razie większych problemów ja też was wysłucham. Ah i niech was nie zmyli ten drobny wygląd. On sam nosi niektóre drzewa. Całe. Bucie, zajmij się proszę panami, wytłumacz im o której mają być i w ogóle wszystko, co tylko ty wiesz. Następne zadanie! Wspomniana palisada do wzmocnienia i domy do naprawy. Kto się zgłasza?- tym razem ręce podniosło aż sześć osób.- Kto rozumie naszą mowę?- Tym razem rękę podniosło tylko dwóch mężczyzn.- Bucky oto twoi nowi pracownicy. Bucky jest z zawodu stolarzem, ale niech was nie zwiedzie brak ręki. Potrafiłby was wszystkich pobić tylko z tą jedną ręką. Jest też odpowiedzialny za straż na palisadzie i potrafi użyć miecza, ale nie tylko. Bucky, przejmuj panów i tłumacz im wszystko. Ostatnia robota! Kto ma ochotę zapolować? Jak wspomniałem zbliża się zima, i oprócz drewna będziemy potrzebować też mięsa, żeby mieć co wędzić. Kto nie chce lub nie umie polować niech podejdzie do którejś z grup, albo rozważy zawód praczki. Ktoś optuje za praniem?- Nikt się nie zgłosił.- Więc, T'Challa'o, oto twoi łowcy. Każdy został przydzielony? Wakat praczki nadal wolny. Nie? Nikt? No dobrze, więc zasady są proste. Praca równa się jedzenie, a co za tym idzie trochę surowca do naprawy statku. Nic dodać nic ująć. Jeżeli chcecie to możecie zamieniać się pracami, tylko starajcie się nie robić tego zbyt często. Bucky, Bruce i T'Challa są waszymi szefami i macie ich słuchać. Dom ma być oddany w takim samym stanie jak jest teraz, albo lepszym. Swoje rzeczy pierzecie sami. Niektórzy z miasta czasami będą chcieli was "wynająć". Zgłaszacie to swoim kierownikom i pomagacie. W mieście jest tawerna, ale wolałbym nie uganiać się za pijanymi wikingami. Raz w tygodniu możecie tam iść, alkohol będzie doliczany w czas pracy. A i nie zapomnijcie o praczce. Wakat wolny.- Powiedział Tony i pożegnał się że wszystkimi, życząc im miłej nocy. Zostawił grupę, żeby wszyscy spokojnie mogli dowiedzieć się od swoich przełożonych na temat nowej pracy.

*-*

Kowal odetchnął głęboko, kiedy wyszedł za palisadę. Powoli zaczynało się robić ciemno, więc ruszył w troje uszkodzonego statku. Thor mówił, że znajduje się około półtora kilometra od miasta na wschód. Tony dopytał go, w którą stronę ma patrzeć, żeby iść w dobrą stronę i cieszył się bardzo, że to zrobił. Blondyn z uśmiechem odpowiedział, że chodziło mu o wschód, kiedy za plecami miał wodę, a przed sobą ich miasto.

Po dziesięciominutowym spacerze Tony znalazł wspomniany statek, smutnie przechylony na jedną z burt, oba maszty połamane, z wielką dziurą w poszyciu. Pokład był oświetlony pojedynczą lampą, a w jej świetle przechadzała się znajoma Tony'emu szczupła postać. Kowal ruszył w stronę statku.

-Witaj, piękna.- Krzyknął Stark, kiedy podszedł bliżej. Za burty wyjrzała Loki. Jej włosy powiewały delikatnie na wietrze, a ona sama uśmiechnęła się delikatnie.- Thor zaczął się martwić, bo robi się ciemno.

-I przysłał ciebie?- Zapytała Loki, opierając łokcie na budzie.

-Może nie mnie, ale chyba nie gniewasz się, że to ja przyszedłem?

-Oh, taki piękny chłopak, nie może być odrzucony. Oczywiście, że się cieszę, że to właśnie ty przybyłeś.- Powiedziała Loki, opierając brodę na dłoniach.- Ale mam poważny problem.

-Jaki?

-Zgubiłam skarpetkę! Znowu! Cały czas gubię skarpetki.

-Nie uwierzysz, ale ja też.- Odpowiedzi ze śmiechem Tony.- Chodź, jutro pomogę ci jej szukać, a teraz pomogę nieść twoje rzeczy i wracamy do miasteczka, bo nasza kolacja stygnie.

-Jak romantycznie.- Loki uśmiechnęła się jak głodna kotka. Tony nie powiedział, że będzie tam jeszcze Pepper. Mina Loki na pewno będzie bezcenna.

-Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo.

3.

Pierwsze tygodnie minęły niezauważenie. Goście zachowywali się spokojnie, z chęcią pomagali kiedy ktoś ich o to prosił, a nawet sami wychodzili z inicjatywą, jeżeli widzieli, że mogą pomóc.

Thor już w pierwszych dniach zmienił łowy na ścinanie drzew. Tony nie rozumiał dlaczego, dopóki nie zauważył jak blondyn wraca razem z Bruce'em. Szli blisko siebie i śmiali się z czegoś. Innym razem spotkał ich jak nieśli z lasu wielki pniak, opowiadając sobie nawzajem swoje przygody. Tony tylko pokręcił głową i z uśmiechem wrócił do kuźni.

Jego relacje z wikingami były bliskie. Często odwiedzał ich w domu, rozmawiał z nimi i pomagał ze wszystkim z czym mógł. Tak jak obiecał Thor, po kilku dniach wszyscy już posługiwali się ich językiem. Dzięki temu większość mieszkańców również zaprzyjaźniła się z gośćmi. Co tygodniowe wypady do baru były mocno zakrapiane i zazwyczaj kończyły się późno, ale każdy z mężczyzn oraz Sif, bo tak miała na imię druga kobieta z załogi, zawsze stawiali się na czas do pracy.

Loki, która przez ten czas mieszkała z Tony'm, też starała się pomóc wszystkim, którzy jej potrzebowali. Często zajmowała się dziećmi, żeby rodzice mogli w spokoju pracować. Na początku matki zawzięcie siedziały razem z nią, ale po kilku dniach z chęcią oddawały Loki swoje pociechy i w spokoju wykonywały swoją pracę.

Czarnowłosa wprawnie zajmowała się niemowlętami. Kiedy je usypiała, zawsze śpiewała im kołysanki w swoim ojczystym języku. Niektóre z starszych dzieci również przychodziły posłuchać jej jak śpiewa i wtedy zaczęła również zajmować się nimi. Od samego początku zainteresowała ich, opowiadając im wszelkiego rodzaju bajki. Pewnego razu, podczas jednej z historyjek, Loki użyła magii i wyczarowała przed sobą ruszającą się scenę, którą właśnie opowiadała. Dzieciaki z początku były zaskoczone i lekko przestraszone, kiedy pojawił się przed nimi nagle rycerz i zionący ogniem smok, ale po chwilę ponownie słuchały i oglądały zafascynowane. Czarnowłosa musiała znać masę bajek, ponieważ dzieci nigdy nie słyszały dwa razy tej samej opowieści.

Loki spędzała z dziećmi kilka godzin, pozostały czas przeznaczała na pomoc dorosłym. Leczyła ludzi, dawała im zioła na wzmocnienie, udzielała porad kobietom chcącym zajść w ciążę, ale nie tylko. Kiedy pewnego dnia okazało się, że w mieście brakuje wody, a wspólne pole oraz przydomowe ogródki zaczynają usychać Loki kazała wszystkim wrócić na noc do domów i dobrze zabezpieczyć drzwi oraz okna. Po północy zaczął wiać porywisty wiatr, a następnie spadł ulewny deszcz, który dziwnym trafem nie zniszczył żadnych roślin. Wręcz przeciwnie. Po deszczu pola i ogródki rozkwitły jak nigdy dotąd.

Mogłoby się wydawać, że przy takiej ilości pracy Loki nie ma czasu dla siebie, ale tak naprawdę czarnowłosa zawsze dobrze rozplanowywała swój dzień i dzięki temu miała dużo wolnego. Kiedy zdarzyła jej się chwila spokoju, siadała w domu i wyszywała, haftowała albo robiła na drutach, cicho nucąc smutną piosenkę lub szła do lasu nazbierać roślin i liści, potrzebnych jej do pracy.

Przeznaczony dla niej pokój był przestronny i znajdował się na piętrze. Z okna rozpościerały się piękne widoki na las. Łóżko było wygodne, a pościel miękka i miła w dotyku. W rogu stała wielka szafa, w której aktualnie znajdowały się stroje Loki i jej przybory medyczne. Oprócz tego w pokoju stała toaletka z lustrem, a na niej porozrzucane rzeczy, takie jak szczotka, czarne i kolorowe mazidła i różnego rodzaju pędzle. Na przeciwko jej łóżka wisiał piękny obraz lasu, który wydawał się być jak żywy. Czasami, kiedy leżała w nocy i patrzyła na niego, nie mogąc zasnąć, wydawało jej się, że drzewa poruszają się, kołysząc razem z wiatrem. Niekiedy czarnowłosa łapała się na tym, że wpatrując się w obraz oczekuje, że za chwilę przeleci przez niego jakiś ptak.

Loki już pierwszego dnia porzuciła wyraźny, ciemny makijaż, pióra i czarne skóry. Zazwyczaj można ją było spotkać w zwiewnych sukienkach lub przydużych koszulach z bufiastymi rękawami wysuniętymi za różnego rodzaju luźne spódnice za kostkę. Cały czas jednak nosiła masę brzęczących przedmiotów, łańcuszków, kolczyków i wszelkiego rodzaju bransolet, nie tylko na rękach, które stukały jedna o drugą nawet przy najdrobniejszym ruchu jej dłoni, ale również na kostkach- uderzające o siebie przy każdym jej kroku.

Wieczory jednak zawsze spędzała z Tony'm i Pepper, albo przynajmniej z Tony'm. Bardzo jej to odpowiadało.

Podczas wspólnie spędzanych godzin Loki i Tony rozmawiali na wszelkie możliwe tematy, poznając się coraz bliżej.

*-*

-A gdyby zrobić to kompletnie inaczej? Pracuje przecież z metalem od lat, sam zrobiłem tą rękawicę. Co gdyby zapomnieć o zasadach i zrobić to niekonwencjonalnie?- Zapytał Tony, patrząc na rozłożone przed nim części.

-Masz zamiar niekonwencjonalnie złożyć zabawkę dla dzieci, bo nie masz pojęcia jak to zrobić prawidłowo?- Zapytała ze śmiechem Loki, po czym wzięła do ręki dwie części i zademonstrowała mężczyźnie jak to powinno działać.

Czarnowłosa pokazała Tony'emu jedną ze swoich starych zabawek, którymi bawiła się, kiedy była młodsza. Kobieta zapewniła Starka, że jest to prosty mechanizm, który na pewno uda mu się zrozumieć i powielić, żeby dzieci w miasteczku miały się czym bawić.

To właśnie dlatego oboje spędzali w warsztacie kowala już drugi dzień.

-Ah! A więc to tu miało być! Już łapie.- Powiedział Tony jakby go nagle olśniło i tak samo jak czarnowłosa wziął dwa elementy i spróbował je połączyć.- Nie... Jednak tego nie łapie.- Powiedział, kiedy u się nie udało, odkładając obie części.- Nie dziwię się, że ta zabawka tyle przetrwała. Żadne z dzieci nigdy w życiu by się nie dostało do jej wnętrza.

-Zdziwiłbyś się, ale to najczęściej psute zabawki u nas w ojczyźnie.- Powiedziała Loki, starając się ukryć uśmiech.- Ja po prostu dbałam o nią.

-Ty o wszystko dbasz.- Powiedział Tony, kładąc na stole przedramiona i oparł się na nich.

-Tak rola szamana.- Powiedziała tylko Loki i wzięła jeden z elementów, który miał przed chwilą mężczyzna i połączyła go z poprzednimi dwoma.- Czy jeżeli pokażę ci jak to składać, udałoby ci się stworzyć takie dwa albo trzy egzemplarze?

-A co powiesz na to, żebym ja zrobił wszystkie elementy, a ty je będziesz składać? Wiem, że w kuźni jest trochę gorąco, ale może chciałabyś spędzić ze mną tak trochę czasu?

-Z tobą zawsze, Anthony.- Loki uśmiechnęła się delikatnie i zarumieniła.

*-*

Sytuacja była dość poważna.

Tony podczas pracy do późna w kuźni zapomniał, że zostawił trochę stopionej i nie zastygłej stali i, chcąc zabrać kubeł do mycia, wylał część metalu na siebie.

Loki wbiegła do kuźni już po pierwszym okrzyku Tony'ego i szybko oceniła sytuację. Chwilę po niej do pracowni Starka wbiegł Thor, gotów zabić wszystko, co postanowiło skrzywdzić gospodarza, ale widząc, że nic nie pomoże swoim młotem, odłożył go i starał się nie wchodzić w drogę czarnowłosej.

Kobieta w pośpiechu zdjęła fartuch kowala i położyła go jak najszybciej na ziemi i, żeby go unieruchomić w miejscu, usiadła mu na biodrach.

-Thorze, złap go delikatnie za nie zranioną rękę. Nie dotykaj jego twarzy ani klatki piersiowej.- Powiedziała pewnym głosem, po czym zwróciła się do samego Tony'ego.- Nie ruszaj się, muszę cię uleczyć.

Stark szamotał się pod nią, nie mogąc wytrzymać z bólu, więc pierwsze co zrobiła Loki to uśpiła Tony'ego i nałożyła na niego zaklęcie znieczulające.

Mężczyzna od razu opadł bezwładnie na ziemię.

Loki, nadal siedząc mu na biodrach, zaczęła powoli uleczyć jego prawą rękę, powoli wspinając się w aż do barku, a potem zajęła się szyją i samą twarzą. Wraz z każdym jej słowem stal odpadała od skóry Tony'ego. Kiedy większość metalu już zeszła, Loki ponownie zajęła się ręką.

Dłoń, a zwłaszcza palce były pokryte grubą warstwą stali, to one najbardziej ucierpiały. Kobieta dokładnie je obejrzała, a potem zaczęła nucić cicho jakąś melodię. Oddech Loki i Tony'ego się zrównał, z każdym ich wspólnym wydechem z dłoni mężczyzny odpadały kolejne grudki metalu. Pod spodem były tylko czarne kikuty, pozostałości po niegdyś silnych palcach.

Czarnowłosa ujęła w swoje dłonie rękę Tony'ego i nucąc coraz głośniej, zaczęła ją uleczyć. Nie zajęło długo, kiedy dłoń ponownie wyglądała jak dłoń, a nie jak węgiel, a na Starku nie było nawet widać śladu wypadku.

Loki wstała chwiejnie i oparła się o najbliższy stół. Było jej słabo, nie tylko z powodu nadmiernego używania magii. Przestraszyła się, że brunetowi stało się coś, coś czego nie dałaby rady odwrócić.

-Zabierz go do jego pokoju.- Powiedziała po chwili kobieta zmęczonym głosem.- Zaraz do niego przyjdę, tylko zaparzę zioła wzmacniające. Obojgu nam się przydadzą. Tylko delikatnie!- Powiedziała ostro, patrząc, jak jej brat podnosi bezwładne ciało.

-Spokojnie, nic mu nie będzie.- Powiedział blondyn, przechodząc obok siostry.- Skoro ty się nim zajmujesz to na pewno nic mu nie będzie.

*-*

Loki spędziła całą noc tuż przy Tony'm.

Kobieta siedziała obok łóżka i delikatnie głaskała mężczyznę po włosach, nucąc i śpiewając cicho smutne piosenki.

Napar ziołowy, który im zaparzyła był już od dawna zimny, kiedy Tony nagle się obudził z krzykiem.

-Ciiii...- Szepnęła czarnowłosa i z delikatnym uśmiechem przesunęła kciukiem po czole Tony'ego.- Jestem tu, _elskaðir_. Nie ma się czego bać.

-Ja nie powinienem... Moja dłoń...- Stark spojrzał na swoją prawą dłoń. Z niedowierzaniem zacisnął ją w pięść, a potem rozluźnił. Chwilę później brunet zaczął szybko i płytko oddychać, miał szeroko otwarte oczy i spróbował wstać.

-Anthony, wypij to proszę.- Powiedziała Loki spokojnym głosem, powstrzymując Tony'ego od wstania z łóżka.- Przygotowałam ten wywar już kilka godzin temu, więc jest zimny, ale i tak ci pomoże.- Stark dalej siedział niespokojnie na łóżku i oddychał szybko, ale przyjął kubek i wypił go na raz.

-Fuj!- Powiedział, odstawiając kubek z niesmakiem.

-Najmniej smaczne lekarstwa najlepiej leczą.- Odpowiedziała z uśmiechem Loki, siadając na krawędzi łóżka obok mężczyzny. Dotknęła wierzchem dłoni czoła i policzków Tony'ego.- Jak się czujesz?

-Jak na faceta, który powinien nie mieć już jednej ręki i połowy twarzy? Bosko.

-Nie o to mi chodziło, _elskaðir_.- Kobieta się zaśmiała.- Nie masz gorączki, ale to wszystko może się zmienić w ciągu kilku minut. Nie masz dreszczy? Nie jest ci zimno? Gorąco?

-Nic z tych rzeczy. Jedyne co czuje to ten obrzydliwy smak tego twojego naparu. Serio? Co tam było?

-Nic, co chciałbyś poznać. Połóż się, Anthony. Odpocznij. Przez najbliższe trzy dni będziesz musiał odpoczywać. Zero pracy w kuźni, po tygodniu będziesz mógł już normalnie pracować.

-Jak zakładam, to dzięki tobie nie wyglądam jak na wpół zwęglona kiełbaska, która oszalała z bólu. Dziękuję, z całego serca ci dziękuję.- Powiedział Tony i naprawdę tak myślał.

*-*

-Anthony, _elskaðir_, obudź się.- Mówiła naglącym głosem Loki, starając się wyrwać Tony'ego z koszary w jakim się znajdował. Minęła godzina, od kiedy Tony wypił jej napar i ponownie zasnął, ale teraz czarnowłosa nie mogła przebić się przez zły sen.- Anthony! Stark!

Mężczyzna zareagował na swoje nazwisko, wybudzając się szybko.

-Loki?- Zapytał lekko przestraszony, po czym przytulił nieporadnie do siebie siedząca na brzegu łóżka kobietę.

-Miałeś zły sen.- Szepnęła czarnowłosa, przesuwając powoli dłonią po plecach Tony'ego.- Co ci się śniło?

-Ty... Ty zginęłaś... Widziałem ogień, stos... i ciebie w nim.- Powiedział trzęsącym się głosem Stark.- Nie chcę cię stracić.

-Nigdzie się nie wybieram.- Powiedziała cicho i uspokajająco kobieta, chociaż sama niezmiernie się zdziwiła i przestraszyła. Ten sen... To niemożliwe, żeby Tony o tym wiedział. Musiała przelać w niego zbyt dużo swojej energii i to stąd pojawił się ten koszmar.

-Czy... Czy możesz proszę zostać?- Zapytał niepewnie Tony.- Wiem, że też pewnie jesteś już zmęczona, ale...mogłabyś się położyć tutaj. Łóżko jest duże. Nic się nie stanie, prawda?- Słysząc błagalny ton głosu Tony'ego, Loki uśmiechnęła się łagodnie i pogładziła twarz mężczyzny.

-Czy kiedykolwiek ci czegokolwiek odmówiłam?- Spytała, układając się wygodnie na boku obok Tony'ego. Spojrzała mu w oczy i uśmiechnęła się ponownie.

-Tak, pocałunku.- Odpowiedział cicho brunet, również układając się do snu. Ku wielkiemu zaskoczeniu Tony'ego, Loki złapała jego twarz w swoje dłonie i złożyła delikatny pocałunek na jego czole.

-A teraz idź spać. Niech moje czary zdziałają cuda, kiedy będziesz odpoczywał.- Powiedziała cicho i zamknęła oczy.

-Dziękuję.- Szepnął Stark i w chwili w której zamknął oczy- zasnął.

Od tamtej pory, chociaż Loki miała swój własny pokój i swoje własne łóżko, zawsze przychodziła do Tony'ego i się z nim kładła.

Od tamtej pory żadne z nich nie miało też ani jednego koszmaru, które zazwyczaj ich dręczyły, kiedy spali sami.

4.

Czas szybko mijał. Lato zmieniło się w jesień. Odeszły upały i przyszły ulewy. Wszyscy uwijali się by zdążyć załatwić swoje sprawy między jednym deszczem, a drugim i nie zmoknąć.

Po trzech miesiącach, jakie minęły od przybycia wikingów, palisada została porządnie umocniona, wszystkie domy odremontowane, drewna opałowego miasteczku starczyłoby na rok ciągłego palenia, a w spiżarniach brakowało już miejsca na upolowane zwierzęta.

Widząc to wszystko, Tony pozwolił całej załodze wrócić na statek i zacząć go naprawiać. Kilkoro z mieszkańców nawet zaoferowało swoją pomoc.

Przybysze jednak niechętnie zabrali się za naprawę. Zadomowili się już w miasteczku i nie chcieli odpływać.

Ale Thor wiedział, że musi wrócić do domu i poinformować rodziców o pomyślnym przebiegu wyprawy. Chociaż on sam, tak jak Loki, wolałby zostać, wiedział, że chodź raz to on musi być tym bardziej odpowiedzialnym z rodzeństwa.

*-*

-Loki.- Powiedział z szacunkiem lekko zdyszany Bucky, odnajdujący czarnowłosą w lesie.- Musimy wracać do miasteczka.

-Co tu robisz? Co się stało?- Zapytała zaniepokojona kobieta.

-Tony wysłał mnie po ciebie. Nasza przyjaciółką... Ona... Chyba umiera.- Odpowiedział.- Wpadła w zasadzkę, twoi pobratymcy jej pomogli rozprawić się z napastnikami, ale dostała strzałą.- Wyjaśnił. Loki schowała szybko znalezione wcześniej rośliny i grzyby do swojej torby, po czym zakasała suknie i ruszyła w stronę wioski.

-Ruszajmy, im szybciej tam dotrę tym szybciej jej pomogę.

Kilka minut później Loki znalazła się w domu Tony'ego, żeby zabrać swoje narzędzia, a po kolejnej minucie już była przy pacjentce.

Zbadała rudowłosej puls i dokładnie obejrzała ranę. Dziewczyna była nie przytomna, ale oddychała. Strzała wbiła się jej w dolnych partiach brzucha o Loki oceniła, że część narządów wewnętrznych jest uszkodzona, głównie jelita. Czarnowłosa rozejrzała się po pomieszczeniu.

-Będę potrzebowała gorącej wody, bandaży i czystego materiału. A teraz wszyscy wyjść.- Powiedziała stanowczo.- Ty, James zostań, pomożesz mi.

-Mam tylko jedną rękę.- Zaprotestował.

-Chyba potrafisz jedną ręką nalać wodę i podać bandaż prawda?- Zapytała krótko i zaczęła wszystkich wyganiać z pokoju.- Rozpal w kominku i zagrzej wodę, a kiedy przyniosą czysty materiał jego również zalejesz gorąca wodą i już go nie będziesz dotykał.- Zarządziła Loki, rozkładając na drugim stole swoje przyrządy oraz zioła.- Strzał był oddany z daleka i strzała nie miała odpowiedniej siły, więc nie przebiła się z drugiej strony. Będzie trzeba ją przepchnąć. Zalej tę miskę do połowy i wymieszaj dokładnie.- Powiedziała Loki, podając za siebie miseczkę z przygotowanymi przed chwilą.

-Nie zapominaj, że mam tylko jedną rękę.- Powiedział Bucky, ale odebrał naczynie z rąk szamanki.

-I masz też dupę, na której możesz usiąść, dwa kolana w które możesz chwycić miskę i jedna sprawną rękę, którą możesz zamieszać wszystko.

-A mówią, że to ja jestem opryskliwy i się rządzę.- Powiedział cicho Bucky, ale i tak usiadł oraz zrobił jak kazała Loki.

-Co tam mamroczesz pod nosem?

-Wszystko to co słyszałaś.- Odpowiedział mężczyzna i z uśmiechem zaczął mieszać zioła, które pęczniały i zmieniały się w brązową papkę. Loki dalej stała przy swoim stole i z uśmiechem wybierała kolejne narzędzia.- Gotowe, marudo.- Czarnowłosa zaśmiała się i odebrała miseczkę.

-Mógłbyś stracić głowę za takie słowa, jeżeli byśmy byli w moim rodzimym kraju.

-Myślisz, że wtedy moja ręka by ją znalazła i się z nią połączyła?- Zapytał Bucky, zamaczając czysty materiał w misce gorącej wody. Naczynie postawił na stole, przy którym stała Loki.- To jak?

-Myślę, że masz zbyt dużą wyobraźnię, a wasza ognistowłosa przyjaciółka musi zostać uratowana przez marudną wiedźmę i jednorękiego rycerza. Chodź, przytrzymaj ją, a ja zajmę się strzałą.

*-*

Trzy godziny później rudowłosa dziewczyna wyszła o własnych siłach z domu, w którym Loki i Bucky próbowali jej pomoc. Kobieta była teraz bogatsza o dwie nowe dziury i kilka metrów bandaży. Rany miała zaszyte niewidocznym szwem, okryte grubą warstwą ziołowej mazi, dwoma warstwami czystych i odparzonych materiałowych ręczników i owinięte wokół pasa i jednego uda bandażem.

Loki była wyczerpana. Z czoła leciał jej pot, cała była umazana we krwi rudowłosej i swojej ziołowej mazi. Bucky wyglądał nie lepiej, chociaż on był mniej zmęczony. Używanie magii męczy bardziej niż praca fizyczna.

Kobieta drgnęła, kiedy poczuła na policzku mokry materiał. Spojrzała zaskoczona na James'a, który powoli, nie przejmując się jej reakcją, czyścił twarz kobiety.

-Nie chcesz chyba wystraszyć Tony'ego, prawda?- Zapytał tylko i kontynuował. Przykucnął przy siedzącej kobiecie i zaczął obmywać jej ręce.- Gdybym był zwykłym rycerzem, z chęcią zaniósł bym marudną wiedźmę na stos, ale na razie musi ci wystarczyć towarzystwo jednorękiego strażnika.

-Nie na stos, stosy są nudne. Można z nich uciec.- Odpowiedziała ze zmęczonym uśmiechem Loki.- Pomóż mi wstać. Marudna wiedźma sama zaniesie swoje zmęczone dupsko do swojego legowiska i tam zaśnie snem wiecznym.

*-*

Następnego dnia pod drzwiami domu Tony'ego, Loki znalazła mały bukiet kwiatów i dołączoną do niego karteczkę z podziękowaniami. Litery były ostro zakończone i dość kanciaste i czarnowłosa od razu pomyślała o Bucky’m, kiedy je zobaczyła.

Tony zauważył jak kobieta zachwyca się kwiatami, zarumienił się i wyszedł w pośpiechu do kuźni.

Kilka godzin później, kiedy Loki weszła do domu, żeby odpocząć chwilę i przebrać się przed wyjściem do lasu, czarnowłosa znalazła misternie wykonaną metalową różę leżącą na swojej toaletce. Z uśmiechem podniosła prezent i dopiero wtedy zauważyła doczepioną do niego karteczkę. Od razu poznała pismo Anthony'ego i jego poczucie humoru.

"Moja wytrzyma dłużej.

-TS"

Kobieta zarumieniła się i ostrożnie odłożyła prezent. Róża była piękna, szczegółowo wykonana i wyglądała jak żywa. Była zadziwiająco lekka, jak na przedmiot ze stali. Loki ostatni raz dotknęła róży i z uśmiechem odwróciła się do szafy. Wyjęła z niej dużą pustą butelkę i wstawiła róże do niej, po czym zaczęła się przebierać.

*-*

Ostatni miesiąc minął szybciej niż ktokolwiek podejrzewał. Statek stał w zatoce już od tygodnia naprawiony, ale nikt nie chciał wracać do domu.

-Jesteś tego pewny?- Usłyszał Tony, kiedy wracał z zakupów do domu. W rękach niósł skrzynkę pełną ciężkich elementów do naprawy i czystko przypadkiem zatrzymał się w miejscu, gdzie dokładnie słyszał rozmawiającego Thora i Bruce'a, samemu pozostając niewidocznym.

-To już i tak zaszło za daleko, Thorze. To jest... Nie aprobowane. Społeczeństwo uznaje to za nieczyste. Za grzech. Potworny wręcz grzech.- Odpowiedział nieśmiało Bruce.

-Mój lud jest tolerancyjny, nikt nie miałby nic przeciwko.- Przekonywał blondyn. Wiking złapał Bannera za ramiona i uśmiechnął się do niego szeroko.- Moglibyśmy. Nikt by się nie sprzeciwił.

-Ale... Tu jest moja rodzina, moi przyjaciele... Nie wiem czy dałbym radę.- Zaprotestował Bruce.

-Wrócilibyśmy za rok.- Nalegał wiking.- Będzie mi cię brakowało, _unnusti minn_. Czy to twoja ostateczna decyzja?

-Tak, Thorze. Z ciężkim sercem, ale tak.- Odpowiedział brunet.

-Pozwól zatem, bym podarował ci ostatni prezent.

-Nie trzeba.- Zaprotestował Bruce, rumieniąc się głęboko, aż poczerwieniały mu uszy. Tony uśmiechnął się na ten widok.

-Tylko wtedy będę pewny, że na pewno mnie zapamiętasz i może za rok zmienisz zdanie.

Po tych słowach Tony ruszył w stronę domu. Na twarzy miał szeroko uśmiech.

*-*

-Cóż takiego się stało, że się tak uśmiechasz? Zmarszczki ci się porobią.- Powiedziała Loki, kiedy mężczyzna wszedł do domu.

-Oh, nic takiego. Tylko ktoś będzie miał dziś udana noc.- Odpowiedział brunet, wchodząc do kuźni, żeby odstawić skrzynie z elementami do naprawy.- A po tych zapewnieniach to, powiedziałbym nawet bardzo udaną.

-Kto taki?- Zapytała ciekawie kobieta, kładąc na blacie stołu ramiona i oparła się na nich, kiedy Stark wrócił do części domowej. Tony spojrzał na nią wymownie i poruszył sugestywnie brwiami.

-A kto wolał rąbać drewno, niż polować, żeby spędzić czas z pewnym muskularnym i inteligentnym brunetem? I praktycznie go nie opuszczał od czasu, kiedy go spotkał?

-Nie... Nie możliwe, odważył się?- Odparła zaszokowana kobieta i ze śmiechem zaczęła siekać marchewkę do kolacji.- Przez praktycznie cztery miesiące, odkąd się poznali, Thor nie mógł przestać mówić na temat Roberta. Myślałam, że szybciej się zdecydują.

-Brucie jest bardzo nieśmiały i zawsze obawiał się, że kogoś skrzywdzić przez swoją siłę podczas tego typu aktywności fizycznych.- Wytłumaczył Tony, siadając przy stole.

-W takim razie dziś będzie trzeba spać przy zamkniętych oknach i z poduszką na głowie.- Tony spojrzał na nią z niezrozumieniem.- Mój brat jest bardzo wokalny. Będzie go pewnie słychać nawet tutaj.- Wytłumaczyła.

-Nie mów, aż tak?

-Zawsze wiedziałam, kiedy Thor ma towarzystwo. Mogłam być na drugim końcu pałaców, a i tak wiedziałam, kiedy są u niego goście. Pół królestwa pewnie też.

-Pałace i królestwo powiadasz?- Tony zapytał unosząc jedną brew, zaintrygowany.- Nigdy o tym nie mówiłaś. Jesteś z rodu królewskiego?

-Nawet dwóch, jeżeli mogę tak powiedzieć.- Odpowiedziała kobieta, stając tyłem do Starka i zaczynając przygotowywał kolację.- Moi biologiczni rodzice i ci którzy mnie przygarnęli walczyli ze sobą od wielu lat, rzekła bym, że od wielu pokoleń. Oba królestwa bardzo cierpiały przez wojny, więc postanowili oni zawrzeć pokój. A żeby między dwoma królestwami zapanował pokój i nie doszło do prób zabicia rodzin królewskich, postanowili się wymienić dziećmi. Thor był w moim wieku, ale to Baldur został odesłany. Z tego co wiem, to aktualnie został tamtejszym ambasadorem, ma żonę i chyba troje dzieci.- Powiedziała Loki, krojąc chleb.- Początkowym zamiarem miało być, bym ja poślubiła Thora.- Wyznała.- Jednak ja i Thor od zawsze byliśmy rodzeństwem i żadne z nas nie chciało... Tego. Poza tym, mam inny typ człowieka, który mi się podoba.- Powiedziała, spoglądając na Tony'ego z nad ramienia.- Preferuję brunetów.- Powiedziała, patrząc Starkowi w oczy i uśmiechając się delikatnie.- Inteligentnych brunetów.

*-*

-[Załatwisz wszystko?]- Zapytała w swoim ojczystym języku Loki. Stojący przed nią Thor uśmiechnął się szeroko.- [Nie zapomnij pozdrowić ode mnie mamy.]

-[A ty nie zapomnij wyjaśnić Tony'emu co oznacza "_elskaðir_".]

-[Jest na tyle inteligentny, żeby się samemu domyśleć. I przekaż ode mnie ten list. Powiedz mamie, że razem z Anthony'm przybędziemy za rok.]- Powiedziała kobieta i uśmiechnęła się szeroko.- [Możliwe, że zabierzemy ze sobą kogoś jeszcze.]- Dodała, spoglądając w stronę stojącego kawałek dalej Bruce'a. Thor się zarumienił.

-[Bardzo było słychać? Już i tak starałem się być cicho.]- Powiedział zawstydzony Thor, spuszczając głowę.

-[Tylko pół miasta, nie więcej.]- Powiedziała, śmiejąc się czarnowłosa.- [Ale mam nadzieję, że było warto.]- Powiedziała po chwili z czułością.- [Wiesz, że zawsze możesz postąpić jak prawdziwy wiking i go porwać?]

-[Oczywiście, że mogę, ale on zadecydował inaczej, a ja uszanuje jego słowo.]- Odpowiedział ze stanowczością blondyn.- [Do zobaczenia w domu, Loki. Będziemy tęsknić.]

-[Tylko tym razem jak wrócę, to nie witajcie mnie znowu ucztą pogrzebową.]- Powiedziała ze śmiechem i przytuliła brata.- [Zanim się obejrzysz ja i Anthony, razem z Bruce’em będziemy już w pałacach. Do zobaczenia, bracie i niech wody przed tobą będą spokojne, a wiatr porywisty.]

5.

-Więc...- Powiedziała czarnowłosa, siedząc wygodnie w jednym z foteli i pijąc powoli wino z pucharu. Minęło już dwa i pół miesiąca odkąd jej brat razem z załogą wyruszyli w podróż powrotną do domu. Kobieta tak jak poprzednio, kiedy jej rodacy byli w miasteczku, zajmowała się dziećmi i leczyła ludzi. Dzięki temu, że załoga zniknęła z miasta miała też więcej czasu tylko dla siebie. Więcej czasu dla siebie i Tony'ego oraz na rozmowy z nim.- Jak ci minął dzień?

-Gorąco i męcząco.- Odpowiedział Tony, opadając na fotel na przeciwko Loki. Kobieta podała mu przygotowany wcześniej kielich z mocniejszym alkoholem i ziołami.- A twój?

-Dzieci. Tyle ci powinno wystarczyć, żeby zrozumieć ogrom mojego zmęczenia.- Odpowiedziała z uśmiechem.- Przygotowałam też dla ciebie niespodziankę.

-Uwielbiam niespodzianki. Mam tylko nadzieję, że to dobra niespodzianka, a nie jakaś zła wiadomość.

-To nic złego. Mam tylko nadzieję, że będzie ci się podobać. Zrobiłam ją sama, ale nie wiem czy ci się spodoba i czy będzie pasować. Nie musisz jej przyjmować, jeżeli nie chcesz, albo ci się nie spodoba.- Powiedziała nieśmiało Loki, wstając z fotela i wychodząc z salonu. Po chwili wróciła z małym pudełeczkiem w ręku.

-Cokolwiek te piękne dłonie stworzyły, na pewno jest piękne. Może nie tak piękne jak autorka, ale zdecydowanie śliczne.- Odpowiedział Tony, wstając, kiedy Loki wróciła do pokoju gościnnego.

-Zobaczymy. Proszę, otwórz.- Powiedziała kobieta, rumieniąc się delikatnie i spuszczając onieśmielona głowę.

Stark wziął z jej dłoni małe czarne pudełeczko i powoli je otworzył. Prawie upuścił prezent, kiedy zobaczył co się tam znajduje.

Pośród drobnych, czarnych piór leżał złoty pierścień z niebieskimi topazami i szmaragdami. Obrączka była ażurowa i wykonana na wzór drobnych kwiatków oraz listków, w których ukryte były błyszczące kryształy. Pierścień mógł mieć dwa i pół centymetra szerokości. Zawiłe wzory były kunsztownie wykonane i Tony nigdzie nie mógł znaleźć ani połączeń, ani nierówności. Prezent był po prostu idealny.

-Ja nie mogę tego przyjąć.- Wyksztusił w końcu Tony, odrywając wzrok od tego cudu, i spojrzał na Loki. Kobieta wyraźnie posmutniała.- Nie chodzi o to, że mi się nie podoba! Podoba mi się! Nawet bardzo mi się podoba. Tylko, to jest zbyt piękne, nie chciałabym tego zniszczyć.- Wytłumaczył Stark.- O wiele lepiej wyglądałby na twojej dłoni.

-Stworzyłam go w prezencie, chociaż nie wiedziałam komu go ofiaruje. Wybrałam ciebie.- Powiedziała tylko czarnowłosa i z uśmiechem podeszła do bruneta.

Wyjęła z pudełka pierścień i z powrotem zamknęła, odrzucając je na fotel, na którym wcześniej siedziała. Zrobiła jeszcze jeden krok w stronę Tony'ego, stając bardzo blisko niego. Wzięła jedną z dłoni Starka i położyła na niej swój prezent, a następnie przykryła go swoją dłonią.

-Przyjmij mój dar, Anthony.- Powiedziała łagodnym głosem, przechylając delikatnie głowę. Cała sytuacja była bardzo intymna i Tony bał się głębiej odetchnąć, żeby nie zepsuć atmosfery.- Jeżeli prawdą jest to co mówisz i rzeczywiście ci się podoba... Noś go, _elskaðir_. Nie martw się, że coś mu się stanie, jest wykonany z metalu mocniejszego niż jakikolwiek inny wam znany. Norny podarowały mi go ze spadającej gwiazdy. Mocniejszy, niż najlepiej zahartowana stal, bardziej błyszczący, niż najlepiej wypolerowane złoto i wart więcej, niż tysiące skarbców największych władców. Mój prezent znalazł odpowiedniego właściciela.- Powiedziała cicho Loki, opierając się czołem o czoło Tony'ego. Mężczyzna przełknął ślinę i uśmiechnął się.

-Niech i tak będzie. Będę go nosił codziennie, bez cienia wstydu.- Powiedział Stark i założył prezent na środkowy palec lewej ręki, a potem przytulił kobietę.- Dziękuję, to naprawdę to zbyt piękny i wartościowy prezent, żeby go oddawać w ręce zwykłego kowala.

-Nie oddaję go w ręce zwykłego kowala.- Szepnęła cicho Loki, również przytulając Tony'ego.- Trafia on do niezwykłego przyjaciela i _elskaðir minn_.

-To naprawdę niesamowity prezent.- W oczach Tony'ego pojawiły się łzy szczęścia, więc dalej przytulał kobietę, nie chcąc ich pokazać.

*-*

-Dzień dobry, Loki.- Przywitała się Pepper, wchodząc do domu Tony'ego.

-Dzień dobry, Virginio.- Odpowiedziała z uśmiechem kobieta.- Może śniadanie? Zrobiła więcej niż trzeba, więc może zjesz razem z nami?

-Z chęcią. Twoje dania zawsze wszystkich zachwycają, jak mogłabym ci odmówić?

-Nikt nie odmawia pysznego jedzenia.- Odpowiedziała ze śmiechem Loki, rozkładając śniadanie na trzy talerze.- Anthony już pewnie się niecierpliwi w jadalni. Obiecałam mu wczoraj, że zrobię jego ulubione ciasto z jagodami, ale zastrzegłam, że dostanie je tylko, jeżeli zje porządne śniadanie i prześpi odpowiednią ilość godzin snu. Wczoraj zjadł wszystko co mu przygotowałam na kolację i spał prawie całą noc, a dziś poprosił mnie o boczek i jajka na śniadanie, więc i je pewnie zje całe.- Powiedziała z szerokim uśmiechem Loki, biorąc z szafki kubki, by dwa z nich zalać kawą, a w trzecim sparzyć sobie herbatę.

-Masz na niego dobry wpływ.- Powiedziała cicho Pepper, patrząc na Loki z uśmiechem.- Mam nadzieję, że zostaniesz na dłużej.- Rudowłosa powiedziała, odbierając od drugiej kobiety swój talerz i kubek naparu.

-Ja też.- Odpowiedziała z uśmiechem czarnowłosa i zarumieniła się głęboko, kiedy uświadomiła sobie co powiedziała.

Po tych słowach obie ruszyły do jadalni. Loki cieszyła się, że Pepper nie skomentowała jej ostatniej wypowiedzi, ale widząc jakie rudowłosa rzucała jej spojrzenia, równocześnie wskazując delikatnie głową Tony’ego, szamanka wiedziała, że Pepper domyśliła się jej uczuć do Tony’ego. Po chwili namysłu czarnowłosa doszła do wniosku, że jej to nie przeszkadza.

*-*

-Słuchaj, zastanawiałem się ostatnio... Co oznacza to słowo, którym mnie nazywasz?- Zapytał pewnego wieczoru Tony. Jak zawsze siedzieli w swoich fotelach w pokoju gościnnym przed kominkiem. W dłoniach mieli kielichy pełne alkoholu i ziół, na stole w jadalni stały niesprzątnięte jeszcze resztki z kolacji, a oni rozmawiali ze sobą na najróżniejsze tematy. Tony od dawna chciał zadać to pytanie, ale zawsze albo zapominał o nim, albo nagle coś mu wyskakiwało i nie miał czasu.

-Które? Pytasz o glupola czy szaleńca? A może o swoje własne imię?- Odpowiedziała pytaniami Loki, uśmiechając się z nad krawędzi kielicha.

-Nie, wiem dokładnie co oznacza moje imię i wiem też dokładnie co oznaczają te dwa słowa. Idealnie je przecież reprezentujemy.- Zaprzeczył ze śmiechem Tony.- Chodziło mi o to słowo z twojego języka? Elskafer czy jakoś tak.

-_Elskaðir_.- Powiedziała cicho kobieta i ponownie się uśmiechnęła.- Skąd ci się tam "fe" wzięło?

-Pierwsze słyszę, przecież wyrazie powiedziałem _elskaðir_.- Loki delikatnie drgnęła i uśmiechnęła się trochę szerzej.- Musiałaś się przesłyszeć.

-Oh, zdecydowanie słyszałam tam "Elskafer", Anthony.- Droczyła się czarnowłosa.

-Noooo... Może i tak powiedziałem, ale chciałbym też wiedzieć co to słowo oznacza.- Powiedział stanowczo Tony.- Brzmi ładnie, więc pewnie nie jest przekleństwem.

-Nie.- Powiedziała Loki, przygryzając dolną wargę by powstrzymać uśmiech.- _Elskaðir_ nie jest przekleństwem.

-Nie jest to też rzecz, bo mówisz tak tylko do mnie, więc pewnie będzie to coś w rodzaju przezwiska.- Mężczyzna zastanawiał się dalej.

-Można tak powiedzieć.- Potwierdziła Loki.

-Więc pewnie to będzie coś w rodzaju pieszczotliwego przezwiska. Coś w stylu "koteczka", "tygryska" albo " niedźwiadka".

-Nie.- Powiedziała ze śmiechem Loki.- To zdecydowanie żadne z nich, _elskaðir_.

-Widzisz? Ciągle mnie tak nazywasz, ale nie chcesz powiedzieć co to oznacza.

-Wszystko w swoim czasie, Anthony.- Odpowiedziała Loki, dopijając swoje wino.- Sam zrozumiesz co oznacza to słowo, ale musi nadejść odpowiedni czas.

-Na pewno nie chcesz mi powiedzieć?- Zapytał Tony, patrząc na kobietę błagalnym wzrokiem, ale ta tylko się uśmiechnęła i pokręciła głową.- Nie zdradzisz nawet pierwszej sylaby? Albo chociaż pierwszej literki?- Czarnowłosa tylko się zaśmiała i ruszyła do kuchni zmywać naczynia po kolacji. Tuż za nią dreptał Tony, który cały czas ją błagał, żeby uchyliła rąbka tajemnicy. Przez swoją nieuwagę i spryt Loki, mężczyzna został niezauważenie wciągnięty w wycieranie naczyń.- Nie daj się prosić. Daj mi jakiś trop, coś nad czym będę mógł pracować!- Powiedział, wycierając ostatni talerz i odkładając go do wyschnięcia.

-Tu nie ma nad czym pracować, ani czego odkrywać, Anthony.- Powiedziała Loki.- W swoim czasie dowiesz się co to słowo oznacza.

-Niech będzie.- Odpowiedział z ciężkim westchnieniem Tony.- Ale nadal mogę kawałek ciasta?

*-*

-Hej, co się stało?- Zapytał cicho Tony, podchodząc do siedzącej na łóżku ze spuszczoną głową Loki.

Na zewnątrz zaczynało się robić ciemno, kiedy Tony postanowił zakończyć w końcu pracę i poszedł do pokoju poszukać jakichś szmaty do sprzątania warsztatu, bo poprzednie bardziej brudziły niż czyściły. Nie spodziewał się siedzącej i wyraźniej zadręczającej się czymś Loki.

-Hej, spokojnie. Nie ma co płakać.- Loki podniosła głowę i spojrzała na Tony'ego czerwonymi od płaczu oczami. Stark nie był przygotowany też na ból w jej oczach, kiedy wreszcie na niego spojrzała. Brunet nawet nie zauważył kiedy podszedł do kobiety i usiadł obok niej na łóżku, przyciągając ją do siebie. Loki wtuliła się w niego, niczym topielec do kłody i nie chciała puścić, wbijając mu palce w plecy i ramię. Tony'emu to nie przeszkadzało.

Loki miała ręce ułożone na barkach bruneta, a głowę wtuloną w zgięcie jego szyi. Cicho roniła łzy. Mężczyzna głaskał ją po plecach i starał się uspokoić, szepcząc ciche słówka do jej ucha.

-Co się stało, Loki? Wiesz, że możesz mi powiedzieć, _elskaðir_.- Szepnął brunet.

-Nie możesz tak na mnie mówić, Anthony. Nie, kiedy nie wiesz co oznacza to słowo.- Powiedziała cicho kobieta i odsunęła się od Tony'ego.- Ja... Ja mam już dość tego... Mam dość ukrywania.

-Czego, moja droga? Żyjesz tu praktycznie jak u siebie, nie ma się czego wstydzić i zawsze możesz mi powiedzieć o co chodzi.- Powiedział łagodnie Tony i objął ramieniem kobietę.- Zawsze możesz na mnie liczyć.

-Żyję tu nawet lepiej niż u siebie.- Loki zaśmiała się krótko, spuszczając na chwilę głowę. Po chwili spojrzała na bruneta i uśmiechnęła się smutno.- Wiem, że mogę na ciebie liczyć, ale nie wiem czy będę mogła, kiedy ci opowiem czym się tak zamartwiam.

-Obiecuję, że nigdzie nie ucieknę. Nie zamierzam nigdzie się stąd ruszać. Nic mnie nie ruszy z tego miejsca. Nie dość, że to moje miasto to jeszcze ty tu jesteś. Jak niby miałbym chodź by chcieć pomyśleć o ucieczce od ciebie?- Loki zarumieniła się na te słowa i przez dłuższą chwilę milczała.

-Ja...- Kobieta zawahała się i przygryzła wargę, nadal niezdecydowana co powiedzieć.- Nie ważne.- Odpowiedziała w końcu i uśmiechnęła się niepewnie.

-Nic nie jest nie ważne, moja droga. Zwłaszcza, jeżeli to ty to mówisz. Nie kiedy płaczesz i się zamartwiam od dłuższego czasu.- Powiedział Tony, kładąc dłoń na ramieniu Loki i ściskając je delikatnie.

-Jutro ci powiem, dobrze? Obiecuję, że ci o tym opowiem, ale dopiero jutro.

-Nie spiesz się, niech ci to zajmie więcej czasu, ale lepiej zastanów się jak chcesz mi o tym opowiedzieć. Tylko nie zapomnij mi o tym powiedzieć.- Powiedział Tony, wstając z łóżka i położył się po jego drugiej stronie. Niedługo później obok niego położyła się Loki, więc wiedziony przeczuciem Stark przytulił ją od tyłu i złożył delikatny pocałunek na jej karku.- Nie martw się, wszystko będzie dobrze.

6.

-Puszczaj mnie!- Krzyknęła Loki, próbując wyrwać się z uścisku oprawcy. Oboje wpadli do warsztatu Tony'ego, który spojrzał na nich jak na szaleńców. Zdziwił się niepomiernie, widząc pochyloną kobietę, wciągniętą do izby za włosy.- Ty paskudny robalu, mrówko tego świata, nikomu niepotrzebny chuju!- Dłonie miała związane za plecami, każdy palec oddzielnie.

-Co tu się dzieje? Co to ma znaczyć?- Zapytał geniusz, rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu. Wziął z najbliższego stołu młot kowalski i podszedł do szarpiącej się pary. - Co ty jej robisz?

-To nie jest osoba! To wybryk natury!- Doniósł z dumą mężczyzna i uśmiechnął się paskudnie. Popchnął Loki, która upadła na kolana przed stopami Tony'ego i prawie uderzyła czołem o ziemię. Głowę miała opuszczoną, włosy zasłoniły jej twarz, plecy drżały jak od dreszczy. Tony stał tylko nad nią, dopóki szamanka nie podniosła głowy i nie spojrzała najpierw na niego, a potem na swojego oprawce. W jej oczach nie można było zobaczyć niczego innego oprócz strachu i wściekłości.

-Co to ma znaczyć?- Zapytał ponownie Tony, piorunując tym razem wzrokiem stojącego przed sobą mężczyznę.

-Wprowadziłeś do naszego społeczeństwa potwora. Dziwadło niegodne nawet miana człowieka! Pozwoliłeś mu zajmować się naszymi dziećmi! Pozwalałeś mu dotykać nas.- Powiedział ze źle skrywanym zadowoleniem mężczyzna i zbliżył się do Loki, która zaczęła się od niego odsuwać. Pełzła tyłem, odpychając się stopami dopóki nie trafiła plecami na ścianę. Oczy miała piękne strachu. Oprawca ponownie złapał ją za włosy i pociągnął do góry. Tony nieświadomie podszedł do nich i podniósł młot.

-Rozważ swoje następne słowa i czyny.- Powiedział sucho kowal.- Mimo wszystko wiesz, chyba, do czego zdolna jest ta kobieta, Justin. Nie radził bym ci zadzierać z nami obojgiem. Puść ją.

-Kogo? Nie trzymam żadnej kobiety. To mężczyzna tak jak ja, czy ty. Chyba, że ty jesteś takim samym dziwadłem jak to.- Justin potrząsnął pięścią, którą zaciskał we włosach Loki. Szamanka pisnęła krótko, po czym zacisnęła zęby i spróbowała się wyrwać. Bez skutku.

-Wiem, że jesteśmy rywalami i wiem, że zabolało cię, kiedy Loki wybrała jednak moje towarzystwo, a nie twoje, ale twoje oskarżenia są bezpodstawne i nie mają sensu.

-Tak? A wiesz co... TO ma między nogami? Zakosztowałeś już rozkoszy posuwania faceta? A może jesteś tym bardziej zdeprawowanym dziwadłem i dałeś się temu posuwać?- Justin, nadal trzymając Loki za włosy, zerwał z niej suknie. Odsłonił bandaż zawiązany naokoło klatki piersiowej kobiety i luźne spodenki do kolan. Kobieta zaczęła się szamotać i wyrywać, Kiedy mężczyzna rozciął nożem bandaż, odsłaniając płaską, gadką pierś. Tony miał już iść jej z pomocą, ale na ten widok zaparło mu dech i nie mógł się ruszyć. Loki krzyknęła ponownie i starała się uderzyć blondyna, ale ten nic sobie z tego nie robiąc, przeciął sznurek przytrzymujący spodenki. Bielizna zsunęła się, odsłaniając pasmo czarnych włosów i coś, czego nie powinna mieć żadna kobieta.

-Więc... jesteś mężczyzną?- Zapytał głupio Tony, wpatrując się w drżącą Loki... Lokiego? Po raz pierwszy zabrakło mu słów. Tony był jednym z tych ludzi, którzy zawsze mieli coś do powiedzenia, którzy zawsze potrafili znaleźć jakieś słowa. Ale nie tym razem. Tym razem po prostu stał jak zamurowany i patrzy.

Justin nadal stał z pięścią zaciśniętą we włosach szamana, chociaż teraz Loki klęczał i z rezygnacją patrzył na kawałek ziemi przed sobą.

Tony potrząsnął głową i chciał powiedzieć, że dla niego nie ma to znaczenia, ale nie zdążył. Loki wyrwał się szybko i powalił barkiem Justina, który spojrzał na swoją dłoń pełną czarnych pasm włosów. Szaman zgarnął z jednego ze stołów nóż i przeciął zręcznie więzy. Podniósł swoją sukienkę, a raczej je resztki. Odkrył się nią na tyle na ile to było możliwe i podszedł do Justina. W jego oczach nie było już strachu.

Pozostała tylko wściekłość. Gniew huraganu.

Loki nie miał już czego się obawiać, skoro jego największa tajemnica została wyjawiona jedynej osobie na której mu zależało.

Czarnowłosy potrząsnął lewą dłonią i wykonał nią delikatny ruch. Wokół uwolnionych palców zatańczył zielony blask, a Justin skulił się jakby ktoś kopnął go w brzuchu. Kiedy Loki wykonał kolejny gest to nos mężczyzny wydał dźwięk, którego nie powinien wydać, a potem zaczęła z niego płynąć krew,

-Głupcze! Zniszczyłeś wszy...- Loki otworzył usta jakby chciał coś jeszcze powiedzieć, ale wtedy spojrzał na Tony'ego i posmutniał. W jego oczach kowal zobaczył łzy, ale szaman szybko się opamiętał i uśmiechnął niewesoło.

A potem po prostu wybiegł z pracowni Tony'ego. Geniusz wyciągnął za nim rękę z młotem, jakby chciał go powstrzymać, kiedy Loki zatrzymał się w drzwiach i po raz ostatni spojrzał na niego. Jedyne co tym zyskał to wyraz załamania i jeszcze większego smutku na twarzy Lokiego. Geniusz nie mógł ruszyć się z miejsca.

Tony opuścił rękę, a po chwili sam młot. Jego narzędzie pracy wylądowało pomiędzy nogami Justina, kilka milimetrów od najważniejszej części jego ciała. Blondyn starał się zatamować krew lecącą ze złamanego nosa i patrzył z przerażeniem na wielki młot. Kiedy podniósł głowę i spojrzał na Tony'ego, geniusz uderzył go. Stark na odchodne splunął na niego i wyszedł z warsztatu.

Rozejrzał się na zewnątrz, ale nigdzie nie zauważył Lokiego. Jeden z jego przyjaciół stał przy drzwiach.

-Gdzie ona pobiegła?

-Wydaje mi się, ze w tamtą stronę, proszę pana.- Odpowiedział Jarvis, nic nie rozumiejąc. Loki wyszła z warsztatu spokojnie, uśmiechnęła się nawet do niego.

-Przekaż strażom, że mają zamknąć bramy do odwołania. Każ też im szukać Loki.

-Co zrobiła wiedźma?- Zapytał Jarvis.

-Nie waż się jej tak nazywać. Biegnij przekazać rozkazy. JUŻ!- Może Tony był trochę opryskliwy, ale to wszystko przez Justina.- Potrzebuję jej... jego.- Powiedział sam do siebie szeptem, opierając się plecami o ścianę swojego domu. Po chwili zsunął się po niej i usiadł na ziemi, chowając twarz w dłoniach.

W tym samym czasie, kiedy Tony rozpaczał, siedząc skulony na ziemi, na ścieżce przed nim przeszła zakapturzona postać. Stark nawet jej nie zauważył. Tony dalej siedział i nie podnosił głowy, kiedy postać powiedziała sama do siebie kilka zdań, znikając za rogiem kilka budynków dalej.

-Żegnaj, Anthony. Żegnaj, _elskaðir_. Wielka szkoda, że już nigdy więcej się nie spotkamy. Byłeś mi przyjacielem, jednym z niewielu, jakich kiedykolwiek miałem. Jedynym, którego pokochałem. Jedynym śmiertelnikiem dla którego chciałem zrezygnować z nieśmiertelności i tronu. Żegnaj moja miłości. Zawsze będę o tobie pamiętał, Anthony, najdroższy. _Elskaðir_.- Z każdą sekundą Loki zaczął znikać coraz bardziej, aż przy ostatnim słowie zniknął całkowicie, oprócz jednej łzy, która zdążyła spaść na piach.

Po chwili i ona zniknęła, zmieniona w szmaragd w kształcie łzy.

*-*

Tony szukał Lokiego razem z innymi przez cały dzień, ale nikt nie mógł go nigdzie znaleźć.

Powoli zbliżała się noc i Tony odesłał wszystkich do domów, żeby odpoczęli. Justin nadal siedział u niego w warsztacie przywiązany kilkoma metrami łańcucha do pieca i pilnowany przez Jarvis’a.

Teraz Stark przechadzał się naokoło domu i warsztatu, próbując wymyśleć sposób, żeby znaleźć szamana.

Tony nie był tak jak Hammer czy inni mieszkańcy wioski. Jemu nie przeszkadzało, że Loki od początku ich znajomości nie był kobietą, czy że czuje się i ubierał jak kobieta. Jemu było to obojętne, zbyt dobrze bawił się w towarzystwie Lokiego. Tony lubił czarnowłosego, za to jak ten go rozśmieszał, jak leczył wszelkie jego nawet najdrobniejsze skaleczenia, czy zasypiał u niego w warsztacie, kiedy brunet pracował do późna.

Tony uwielbiam budzić się w ramionach Lokiego.

Teraz nic nie było dla Starka na tyle ważne, żeby oderwał myśli od wspólnie spędzonych chwil z Lokim. Tony nawet nie zauważył kiedy ustał na rogu domu i się zamyślił. Kątem oka zauważył jednak, że coś się błyszczy w nikłym świetle zachodzącego słońca w piasku, kilka kroków od niego. Mężczyzna podszedł i przykucnął przy znalezisku. Delikatnie ogarnął piasek, a następnie podniósł błyskotkę.

Zielony kryształ błysnął w promieniach zachodzącego słońca, kiedy Tony podniósł go na wysokość oczu. Szmaragd miał kształt łzy i był wielkości ostatnich dwóch paliczków małego palca. Stark wyczyścił go dokładnie i ponownie spojrzał na szmaragd pod światło. Tak jak się Tony'emu wydawało, w środku pływała kropla cieczy. Mężczyzna potrząsnął delikatnie kryształem, patrząc zafascynowany.

-Tony!- Krzyknęła Pepper za plecami bruneta. Tony spojrzał po raz ostatni na szmaragd, uśmiechnął się smutno i schował go do kieszeni. Wiedział w jakoś sposób, że ten dziwnie ciepły kamień należy do Lokiego. Mężczyzna podniósł się, otrzepał kolana i dopiero wtedy odwrócił się do kobiety.- Nigdzie nie można znaleźć Loki, ale wszystkie jej rzeczy oprócz róży są na swoim miejscu, więc może jeszcze wróci.- Próbowała pocieszyć Pepper, ale Tony wiedział, że Loki zniknęła niedługo po odkryciu tajemnicy. Że już od dawna nie ma jej w wiosce. Że zniknęła z życia Tony'ego, prawdopodobnie na zawsze. Wiedział to, bo zabrała róże. A nawet nie zdążyli się pożegnać. Tony nie zdążył dać jej prezentu. Pepper przytuliła go, jakby czytała mu w myślach.- Nie przejmuj się, Tony. Na pewno wróci.- Tony nic nie odpowiedział, tylko wtulił się mocniej w Pepper. On chciał tylko odzyskać przyjaciółkę. Albo przyjaciela. Nie interesowało go to, on chciał, żeby Loki z powrotem był w miasteczku. Żeber znowu był przy nim.

*-*

Tony pozwolił sobie tylko na jedną łzę, a potem poszedł się położyć do domu, zbyt wyczerpany psychicznie i emocjonalnie. Ani on, ani Pepper nie zauważyli, że łza, zamiast wsiąknąć w piasek, zmieniła się w kryształ.

A niedługo po odejściu Tony'ego i Pepper z mroku wyszła niska, drobna kobieta i ze smutnym uśmiechem podniosła topaz i uwięzioną w środku łzę. Niebieski kryształ, poza kolorem, nie różnił się niczym od szmaragdu zabranego przez Tony'ego.

Po chwili kobieta ponownie zniknęła w mroku i tylko wiatr mógł usłyszeć jej ciche słowa.

-Ta historia nie jest jeszcze skończona, Anthony Starku. Ty i Loki jeszcze się spotkacie.

A później nastała tylko cisza.

*-*

-Loki?! Kochanie, co ci się stało?- Zapytała kobieta, podbiegając do czarnowłosego, nie dbając ani o jego brudne i poszarpane ubranie, które nie pachniało zbyt pięknie, ani o etykietę il przytuliła go.

-Nic, mamo.- Odpowiedział zmęczonym głosem Loki.- Po prostu straciłem wszystko przez własną nieuwagę i tyle.- Powiedział ze smutnym uśmiechem.- Powiedz, mamo, czy ten ból kiedyś minie?- Zapytał Loki, wiedząc, że matka wie co się stało. Mamy zawsze wiedzą co się stało, ale Frigga była wychowana przez wiedźmy, ona zawsze wiedziała wszystko, zwłaszcza jeżeli dotyczyło to jej synów.

-Nie, kochanie, nie minie.- Odpowiedziała kobieta, ponownie przytulając syna.- Z czasem zmaleje i tylko sporadycznie będzie się nasilać, ale nigdy nie minie.- Szepnęła Lokiemu do ucha.- Ale Norny jeszcze nie skończyły z tą historią. One jeszcze ją dokończą. Musisz tylko być cierpliwy i pamiętać.

-Skoro tak mówisz, mamo.- Odpowiedział bez przekonania Loki, ale i tak wtulił się w kobietę.

7.

-Loki.- Szepnęła Frigga, próbując obudzić syna.

Mężczyzna nagle otworzył oczy i usiadł, głośno łapiąc oddech. Oczy miał rozbiegane i lekko szalone.

-Loki, synku, spokojnie. Oddychaj. Wdech i wydech, wdech i wydech.- Frigga głaskała plecy Lokiego, starając się mu pomóc. Po kilku minutach mężczyzna uspokoił się i spojrzał na matkę.

-Coś się stało?- Zapytał zachrypniętym głosem.

-Twój... Twój śmiertelnik...- Kobieta zawahała się. Loki złapał ją za dłoń i spojrzał zaniepokojony.- On... Anthony Stark dożył swoich dni. Umarł dziś w nocy. Jego sąsiedzi znaleźli ciało w warsztacie. Z doniesień wynika, że jego serce nie wytrzymało. Tak mi przykro, synu.- Frigga przyciągnęła do siebie Lokiego i przytuliła go.

Mężczyzna nie płakał. W ciszy patrzył na ścianę za plecami mamy. Nawet nie jej nie przytulał, po prostu siedział i patrzył pustym wzrokiem na ścianę. Jego Anthony...

To nie mogła być prawda. Minęło zaledwie dziesięć lat, od kiedy Loki uciekł z wioski, upokorzony, obdarty z tajemnic i z poczuciem, że zostawia tam całe swoje szczęście. To nie mogła być prawda, jego Anthony na pewno żyje.

-Chciałbym pozostać sam, mamo.- Szepnął Loki bezbarwnym głosem, odsuwając się od Friggi i wstając z łóżka. Nie czekając aż matka wyjdzie, czarnowłosy zaczął pakować torbę i przy okazji ubierać się. Frigga spojrzała smutno na niego i zostawiła go samego, chociaż serce jej podpowiadało, żeby została.- Wrócę za tydzień.- Powiedział Loki, kiedy skończył się pakować i zniknął w chmurze zielonego, prawie czarnego dymu.

-Oh, Loki, mój mały syneczku.- Powiedziała Frigga, zamykając za sobą drzwi.- Żebyś ty tylko wiedział co Norny dla ciebie przygotowały. Żebyś ty tylko wiedział wszystko o tym twoim Anthony'm.- Kobieta westchnęła i ruszyła w stronę sali tronowej, by powiadomić swojego męża o nieobecności Lokiego.

*-*

Cały Asgard odczuł zniknięcie Lokiego. Czarnowłosy może i nie był zbyt lubiany, ale to on zajmował się większością niezauważalnej pracy na dworze. A kiedy on zniknął kilka osób musiało porzucić swoją dotychczasową pracę i zająć się tylko częścią tego, co robił Loki. Nikt sobie nie zdawał sprawy, że młodszy książę wykonuje aż tyle pracy, której nikt nawet nie zauważa, a którą on wykonywał jakby od niechcenia.

Loki nie powrócił, tak jak powiedział, po tygodniu, lecz po prawie dwudziestu latach. Kiedy wrócił wydawałoby się, że schudł dobre dwadzieścia kilogramów, jego włosy straciły wcześniejszy blask, były postrzępione i nierównej długości, a jego wcześniejsze eleganckie szaty zostały zamienione na proste i skórzane z metalowymi elementami.

Czarnowłosy po powrocie nie był już taki sam jak wcześniej. Stał się ponury i przygnębiony, czasami złośliwy, wręcz niemiły. Większość tego co mówił było podszyte sarkazmem i pogardą. Nawet po ucieczce z wioski potrafił się uśmiechać, ale teraz jego kąciki nawet nie drgnęły.

Podczas wszelkich ważnych uroczystości w których musiał brać udział snuł się po sali śmiejących się gości i psuł wszystkim humor. Stał się samotnikiem rozpamiętującym przeszłość, nie myślącym tak jak wcześniej o "tylko tu i teraz".

Loki często przebywał w swojej komnacie, nikt oprócz niego nie miał tam wstępu i tylko Frigga, czasami przechodząca w nocy obok drzwi sypialni swojego młodszego syna, słyszała dochodzący z niego cichy płacz, jeżeli z Loki było dobrze.

Jeżeli było źle, Frigga zza drzwi słyszała cichy, ale jednak histeryczny śmiech.

Trwało to prawie tysiącu lat.

*-*

Przełom nastąpił dopiero po tysiąc dwudziestych czwartych urodzinach Lokiego.

-Loki.- Przywitała się cicho Frigga, wpadając na korytarzu na syna, nie całkowicie przypadkiem.

-Witaj, mamo.- Odpowiedział czarnowłosy.- Przepraszam, że na ciebie wpadłem, zamyśliłem się.

-Oh, nie ma sprawy, kochanie. Czy mogłabym przyjść dziś do ciebie do twych komnat? Norny były łaskawe i użyczyły mi swego daru.- Powiedziała z lekkim uśmiechem kobieta i położyła dłoń na ramieniu syna.- Mam dla ciebie wiadomość.- Loki patrzył na matkę i marszczył delikatnie brwi, jakby oczekiwał zasadzki.

-Dobrze.- Powiedział po chwili czarnowłosy i przymknął na chwilę oczy.- Będę wyczekiwał wizyty.

-Nie musisz czekać, chodźmy tam od razu.- Powiedziała kobieta i złapała syna pod rękę. Loki spojrzał na nią zaskoczony.- Nie myśl, że nie wiem, co byś zrobił. Nigdy bym się nie doczekała tej wizyty, bo zawsze znalazłbyś jakąś wymówkę, żeby nagle zniknąć. Nie jestem aż taka naiwna, Loki.

-Nawet mi to przez myśl nie przeszło, mamo.

-Oh przestań, nie mam tak jak ty tysiąca lat, żeby nabrać się na te twoje gładkie słówka. Wychowały mnie przecież wiedźmy, nie myśl, że nie znam się na kłamstwach.- Powiedziała z uśmiechem Frigga.- A teraz chodźmy do twoich komnat. To naprawdę ważne, a tylko ty możesz to usłyszeć.

*-*

-Co ci pokazały Norny, mamo?- Zapytał Loki, zamykając drzwi do swoich komnat. Upewnił się, że zaklęcia dalej mocno trzymają i nikt ich nie podsłucha.

-Nie pokazały mi wiele, tylko jedną z możliwych gałęzi przyszłości. Twojej przyszłości.- Powiedziała Frigga, siadając na krześle, które magicznie tam przywołała.- Nie patrz tak na mnie, słońce. Twoja magia jest silna, bardzo silna, ale to nic w porównaniu z matczyną miłością.- Frigga ponownie się uśmiechnęła i przywołała drugie krzesło na którym z wahaniem usiadł jej syn.- Jak mówiłam, Norny były łaskawe i pokazały mi jedną z gałęzi twojej przyszłości. Nie mogę ci nic o tym powiedzieć.- Powiedziała kobieta i szybko podniosła rękę, uciszając Lokiego, jeszcze zanim czarnowłosy zdarzył pomyśleć o mówieniu czy protestowania.- Nie powiem ci nic, ale Norny podarowały mi coś, co mogę ci oddać i życzyć miłej podróży.

-Podróży?- Loki zmarszczył brwi, nic nie rozumiejąc.- Nigdzie się nie wyb...

-A-a-a. Żadnych protestów. Ja wiem, że gdy to zobaczysz to wyruszysz w podróż.

-Mamo, o czym ty do mnie mówisz? To ja w tej rodzinie jestem tym szalonym, nie ty. Co się dzie...- Loki urwał w pół słowa.

-Norny przekazały mi ją dopiero wczoraj w nocy. Werdandi twierdzi, że niebieski też może być kolorem nadziei.

Loki siedział i patrzył oniemiały. Powoli ukląkł przed matką i złapał jej dłonie w swoje. Jego oczy rzeczywiście były pełne nadziei. Nadziei i powstrzymywanych łez.

-Czy to...- Czarnowłosy zaczął mówić, ale gula w gardle go powstrzymała. Loki opuścił wzrok na to, co znajdowało się w dłoniach jego matki, a potem spojrzał Fridze prosto w oczy. Dwie wielkie łzy spłynęły powoli po policzkach Lokiego.- Dlaczego dopiero teraz? Po tylu latach... Czemu Norny są tak okrutne?!- Krzyknął czarnowłosy, puszczając dłonie matki i ukrywając w nich twarz.- CZEMU?!

-Dotknij go, synu.- Powiedziała cicho Frigga.

-Żeby poczuć zimno? Żeby ponownie rozbudzić we mnie nadzieję, a potem spalić ja doszczętnie? Jaki interes mają Norny, rujnując mnie doszczętnie i zmieniając w obłąkanego boga?!- Loki zerwał się z kolan i odskoczył od matki. Frigga wstała powoli i patrzyła na swojego syna. Mężczyzna rwał sobie włosy z głowy i płakał, chodził w kółko po pokoju, mamrotał coś do siebie i zaciskał dłonie w pięści. Po pewnym czasie Loki zaczął śmiać się histerycznie, upadając na kolana i chowając twarz w dłoniach. Śmiech powoli przechodził w głośny płacz.

-Loki, kochanie. Po prostu go dotknij.- Powiedziała cicho Frigga, podchodząc do syna. Klęknęła przy nim, pogłaskała go po plecach, a po chwili odgarnęła włosy z twarzy Lokiego.- Po prostu to zrób, kochanie. Norny nie mają żadnego interesu w sprowadzeniu na ciebie szaleństwa i rozpaczy.

-Oh tak? Dotknąć go i poczuć zimno? A potem ponownie popaść w rozpacz na dwadzieścia lat? Tego właśnie chcą Norny?- Frigga z delikatnym uśmiechem podsunęła dłoń z darem Norn przed twarz Lokiego.- Tego właśnie chcą Norny?!- Powtórzył głośniej.- Żebym go dotknął i żebym do końca oszalał?! Żebym był pewien, że mój Anthony na pewno nie żyje?! Dobrze więc. Jestem gotów oszaleć do końca. Chcę tylko, żeby wszystkie trzy Norny patrzyły, jak go dotykam i...- Loki urwał nagle. Wyraz jego twarzy zmienił się diametralnie, kiedy czarnowłosy wyrwał dar Norm z dłoni matki.- On jest ciepły.- Oczy boga otworzyły się szeroko, kiedy patrzył z niedowierzaniem na błyskotkę w swoich dłoniach.- Mamo, on jest gorący. Anthony żyje!- Krzyknął nagle i spojrzał na Friggę. Ze łzami w oczach, Loki zaczął się uśmiechać, nie jak szaleniec, nie jak wariat, ale jak szczęśliwy człowiek.- Mamo.- Wyszeptał jeszcze raz i przytulił się do kobiety. Tym razem łzy spływające po jego policzkach były łzami szczęścia.- On żyje. Ale jak to możliwe? Zresztą nie ważne. Mogę go jeszcze zobaczyć. Lustro mi go pokaże i...

-Nie, kochanie.- Zaprzeczyła Frigga, a Loki spojrzał na nią zdziwiony.- Możesz iść i go spotkać. Jutro jest wasza rocznica spotkania, prawda?- Kobieta ujęła w dłonie twarz syna i pocałowała go w czoło.- Weź ze sobą łzę i go znajdź.

-Jak rozkażesz, mamo.- Odpowiedział Loki. Delikatne dłonie Friggi złapały jego i zamknęły w nich kryształ.

-To nie ja rozkazuje.- Powiedziała kobieta i położyła jedną dłoń na klatce piersiowej Lokiego.- Tak każe ci twoje serce, mój drogi.

-Ale...

-Żadnych ale. Co ci mówi serce? Nie logika, nie rozum, nie ty. Co mówi serce?

-Żebym odnalazł Anthony'ego i był szczęśliwy. Ale mamo, co jeżeli on już kogoś ma? Co jeżeli to tylko nadzieja? Mój wymysł? Może ten kryształ nie jest nawet ciepły? Może to tylko wymysł szaleńca?- Frigga uszczypnęła syna, aż podskoczył.

-Dopóki tu siedzisz niczego się nie dowiesz.- Powiedziała kobieta i pomogła wstać Lokiemu.- Obiecaj mi tylko dwie rzeczy.

-Dla ciebie wszystko, mamo.

-Przeproś albo pokłóć się z Nornami. Oczywiście dopiero po tym jak się już wszystkiego dowiesz i zdecydujesz co jest bardziej odpowiednie.

-A druga prośba?

-Wszystko w swoim czasie, mój drogi.- Odpowiedziała Frigga i ponownie ucałowała syna w czoło.- Nie mogę zdradzać zakończenia, prawda?

-Oh, mamo, a mówią, że to Odyn jest największym bajarzem.

-Może i mój mąż jest bajarzem, ale to ja odpowiadam historię. A teraz leć. Bo ci odpowiedzi uciekną.

*-*

Przygotowania do podróży Lokiego nie trwały długo. Do sakwy spakował tylko najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy, w tym trochę złota. Dobrze pamiętał, że ten kruszec dużo znaczył dla śmiertelników. W torbie wylądowały też dwie książki Lokiego i mały zestaw magiczny, żeby mógł szybko namierzyć Tony'ego.

Jeżeli ten naprawdę jeszcze żyje.

Nie chciał o tym nadmiernie myśleć, żeby się nie zniechęcić i nie porzucić wyprawy.

Wszedł więc do łazienki i umył się, dużo uwagi poświęcając włosom. Ogolił się dokładnie, pozostawiając skórę gładką jak jedwab. Po chwili namysłu wrócił do pokoju po niebieski topaz i magią dorobił do niego drobny zaczep. Kryształ trzymał się dzięki magii, dlatego nie trzeba było robić w nim dziur.

Loki wrócił ponownie do łazienki, gdzie po chwili celowania, znalazł odpowiednie miejsce na nowy kolczyk. Jeden mocniejszy nacisk, chwila bólu i niebieska łza wisiała w uchu Lokiego. Bóg ogarnął z tej strony włosy, odsłaniając ją, jakby się nią chwalił.

Po chwili wpatrywania się w swoje odbicie Loki przebrał się w świeże i pachnące szaty i skropił perfumami, które tysiąc lat temu podobały się Tony'emu. Stały na półce nieużywane od wielu lat.

Po chwili namysłu Loki dołożył również i je do sakwy. Spojrzał na siebie w lustrze i pozytywnie ocenił swój wygląd. Może nadal był za chudy, ale nie rzucało się to aż tak bardzo w oczy w luźnych ubraniach jakie wybrał.

Loki, po raz pierwszy od dawien dawna, uśmiechnął się nieśmiało i wyszedł z sypialni z workiem na plecach i sercem pełenym nadziei.

Pora na podróż do miejsca ich pierwszego spotkania. Do małego miasteczka na wybrzeżu.

Może niebieski to naprawdę kolor nadziei? Pora się o tym przekonać.

8.

Świat śmiertelników zmienił się nie do poznania od kiedy Loki był tam ostatnio. Czarnowłosego otaczały zewsząd wspaniałe lśniące i niesamowicie wysokie budowle zbudowane ze szkła i metalu. Był prawie świt, ale miasto, które kiedyś było malutkim miasteczkiem na wybrzeżem, rozrosło się i już z daleka świeciło potężną łuną światła. Loki pomyślał, że Tony'emu na pewno spodobałyby się takie widoki i to właśnie tu by zamieszkał. Ulice po których się poruszały z hałasem tysiące dziwnych wehikułów na kołach, w ciągłym pędzie, tak samo jak ludzie idący chodnikiem, mijali się, zderzający się ze sobą, niektórzy mówili przepraszam, inni mamrotał groźby. To wszystko było tak bardzo w stylu Tony'ego...

Wszyscy śpiesznie omijali Lokiego, tylko czasami go potrącając ramieniem. Niektórzy spoglądali na niego z niesmakiem, inni pytali o dziwne rzeczy, znalazły się też osoby, które mu gratulowały, jak po chwili domyślił się Loki, kostiumu. Czarnowłosy był tym wszystkim lekko skonsternowany.

Loki spojrzał na swoje odbicie w jednej z szyb, a potem przesunął wzrokiem po tłumie. Ewidentnie tu nie pasował ze swoimi skórzanymi ubraniami i metalowymi elementami. Najbardziej nie pasował jednak jego kostur. Po chwili namysłu postanowił zdobyć tutejsze ubranie, żeby nie rzucać się za bardzo w oczy. Ruszył do najbliższego sklepu, który na wystawie będzie miał coś, co mu się spodoba.

Bransolety cicho zabrzęczały, kiedy ogarnął włosy za ucho, odsłaniając kolczyk. Dotknął go, a on ogrzał jego palce. Anthony żyje, pomyślał sobie ponownie, przymykając oczy, a potem wszedł do sklepu.

Prawie od razu chciano go wyrzucić z zakładu, ale wszyscy zrobili się od razu milsi, kiedy zobaczyli złoto. Loki popatrzył na nich smutno. Od jego ostatniej wizyty śmiertelnicy wcale się nie zmienili. Wszyscy byli gotowi odstąpić od przyjętych zasad, żeby tylko się wzbogacić. Loki pokazał ekspedientkom ubranie które chciał, a one zmierzyły go miarą i przyniosły mu najbardziej pasujące. A przynajmniej tak się domyślał, bo po co innego miały by go obmierzać? Jedyne co Lokiemu przychodziło do głowy to pomiary do trumny.

Odzież którą kupił nazywała się garnitur, jak udało mu się podsłuchać. Wszystko było czarne, koszula, spodnie, marynarka, skarpetki, a nawet buty. Jedynym wyjątkiem w całej tej czerni były jego zielone oczy i niebieski topaz. Sprzedawczynie komentowały to niedobranie, niepasujący kryształ, ale Loki zbył je tylko cichym "_To moja jedyna nadzieja, ten niebieski kolor to mój kolor nadziei._", spakował swój strój do sakwy i wyszedł ze sklepu. Zabrał ze sobą swój kostur, który w najbliższym ciemnym zaułku zmienił w złotą łaskę ze szmaragdem na czubku i owijającym ją wężem.

Teraz, od jakiejś godziny, Loki przechadzał się w tłumie, starając się wyczuć odpowiedni kierunek, a zarazem poznać miasto, jego mieszkańców, ich zachowania i język. Dowiedział się, że w centrum miasta jest park, który może pomóc mu się wyciszyć i znaleźć Anthony'ego. Ruszył w jego stronę.

Szedł powoli, rozglądając się i słuchając. Raz na jakiś czas przystawał w jakimś ciemniejszym zaułki i wsłuchiwał się w rozmowy. Szybko uczył się nowych słów, starał się też zrozumieć nowoczesna technologię.

Ludzie chodzili, nie patrząc przed siebie, lecz w małe pudełeczka w swoich dłoniach. Śmiali się do nich. Mówili. Jedne były większe, drugie mniejsze. Wszystkie mrugały, na ich powierzchni ciągle coś się zmieniało.

Nagle Loki usłyszał za sobą rumor, odgłos metalu uderzającego o metal i ciche "_Uh, to bolało_". Czarnowłosy odwrócił się w stronę hałasu, jednak nic podejrzanego nie zauważył. Metalowe pojemniki leżały przewrócone, a dziwny zielony pojemnik miał zamkniętą klapę.

Bóg szepnął jedno słowo, a ukryty w cieniu za zielonym pojemnikiem chłopak wyszedł oszołomiony. Spojrzał lekko zaskoczony na Lokiego.

-Dobrze, że pojemnik był zamknięty, nie chciałbym trafić do pojemnika pełnego szkła.

-Cóż próbowałeś uczynić?- Zapytał pewnym głosem Loki, chociaż nie był przekonany czy użył odpowiednich słów.

-Nic. Stary, spadłem z dachu po prostu. Jestem w trakcie wykonywania ważnej roboty dla przyjaciela.- Powiedział blondyn, stając przed Lokim. Potrząsnął kilka razy głową, a potem rozprostował się. W kilku miejscach coś mu pstryknęła i zachrzęściło. Chłopak spojrzał na niego przenikliwie.- To ja się już zbieram. Miłego.

-Masz połamane kości.- Powiedział Loki.- Tu i tu.- Dodał pokazując na sobie dwa miejsca.- Mogę ci pomóc.

-Skąd wiesz?- Nieznajomy przystanął.- I za ile?

-Usłyszałem je kiedy się przeciągałeś. I za małą informacje. Jestem nie stąd.

-Oh! Moja słuchawka!- Blondyn ponownie wbiegł za pojemnik zza którego przed chwilą wyszedł.- O teraz cię słyszę! To co tam mówiłeś o tych złamaniach?

-Podejdź to cię uleczę.

-Chcesz żebym podszedł do nieznajomego i pozwolił mu się dotykać? Możesz okazać się zboczeńcem.

-A jak inaczej mam ci pomóc? Na odległość? Jak wy chodzicie do uzdrowicieli?

-Ja zazwyczaj wszystko googluje dopóki wyniki wyraźnie nie wskazują na moją śmierć, a potem się tym nie przejmuję.- Loki nie miał pojęcia o czym mówi nieznajomy, ale kiwnął z uśmiechem głową na te słowa.- Ale niech ci będzie.- Blondyn zaczął rozpinać koszule, ale Loki go powstrzymał.

-Zostaw to, dziecko.- Czarnowłosy ponownie się uśmiechnął i przyłożył dłonie na ubranie nieznajomego. Blondyn miał zacząć protestować, kiedy magia Lokiego wniknęła w jego ciało i zaczęła leczyć złamać i pęknięć. Po chwili namysłu czarnowłosy odnowił też wątrobę chłopaka i wzmocnił jego żołądek. Po pięciu sekundach Loki odsunął się trochę chwiejnie od chłopaka.- Nie ma za co.- Powiedział tylko i lekko oszołomiony wszedł w tłum ludzi.

Nie uszedł daleko kiedy poczuł, że ludzie którzy go otaczają, za bardzo na niego napierają, za często go potrącając, od hałasu zaczyna boleć go głową, a to wszystko przez małe użycie magii, którą odstawił prawie całkowicie tysiąc lat temu.

Wszedł więc w kolejny zaułek i oparł się o ścianę. Zaczął oddychać głęboko, przymykając oczy, starając się uspokoić.

-Stary, coś się stało?- Zapytał znajomy głos obok Lokiego.

-Nie, nic po prostu się... Co ty robisz w śmietniku?- Zapytał czarnowłosy, otwierając oczy.

Pytanie było uzasadnione, ponieważ blondyn stał w śmietniku, opierając się o jego krawędź jednym ramieniem. We włosach miał jakiś papierek i Loki starał się powstrzymać swoją dłoń, ale mu to nie wyszło. Wyjął go i wrzucił do śmietnika w którym stał nieznajomy.

-Często spadam z dachów.- Odpowiedział ze wzruszeniem ramion blondyn.- Ale dobrze, że znowu cię spotykam. Dzięki za dziwne leczenie, pomogło. I mówiłeś coś o informacjach, więc wal śmiało. Odpowiem na wszystko, chyba że nie będę wiedział.

-Mógłbyś zaprowadzić mnie do tego miejsca?- Zapytał Loki i wyciągnął z sakwy skradzioną z jakiegoś stoiska mapę. Loki patrzył na nią chwilę, a potem wskazał dokładne współrzędne miejsca spotkania jego i Anthony'ego.

-Widzę, że idziemy w tym samym kierunku.- Powiedział zadowolony chłopak i uśmiechnął się szeroko.- Jestem Clint tak w ogóle.- Chłopak wyciągnął w jego stronę dłoń, a Loki starał się naśladować nowoczesny styl przywitania.

-Nazywam się Loki.- Przedstawił się, ponownie odgarniając włosy za ucho. Nie zauważył jak Clint delikatnie drgnął na jego słowa i na widok kryształu.- Ruszamy?

-Oczywiście, już prowadzę.

Oboje ruszyli razem z tłumem, starali się jednak trzymać bliżej budynków, gdzie ruch był mniejszy. Raz na jakiś czas Loki ratował Clinta przed wpadnięciem na słupy, albo znaki, które były tam ustawione.

Po pół godzinie wspólnej podróży i rozmowy, Clint zarządził przerwę na kawę, więc weszli do małego sklepiku i kupili jej całą masę. Jeżeli Loki dobrze policzył to wynieśli ze sklepu czternaście kubków różnego rodzaju kawy.

-To dla znajomych.- Wyjaśnił Clint, widząc zdziwione spojrzenie Lokiego.

Niedługo później Loki poczuł, że zbliżają się do miejsca spotkania. Kryształ przy jego szyi zaczął promieniować coraz mocniejszym ciepłem.

-Sądzę, że tu się rozstaniemy.- Powiedział Loki, przystając przy fontannie.- Tu zaczekam.

-Nie chcesz wpaść? Chociaż na chwilę? Stary, spodoba ci się u mojego przyjaciela.- Powiedział Clint wyglądając zza kubków, które niósł.

-Nie mogę. Jeszcze moje odpowiedzi mi uciekną.- Odpowiedział z uśmiechem Loki i odprowadził wzrokiem Clinta.

Czarnowłosy usiadł na brzegu fontanny i zanurzył dłoń w chłodnej wodzie. Mokrą ręką poprawił włosy, ochładzając jednoczenie szyję i ramię, gdzie grzał kryształ.

_A co jeżeli on jednak kogoś już ma? Jeżeli mimo wszystko go obrzydzasz? Jeżeli on jednak nie żyje? Albo żyje, ale nie tu, a ty jak głupi siedzisz przy fontannie i liczysz na cud?_

Tysiące negatywnych myśli jednocześnie zalały umysł Lokiego, który aż zesztywniał.

_Spokojnie, wdechu i wydech. Nie dopowiadaj czegoś, czego nie ma. Jesteś potężnym magiem, musisz znać i wiedzieć wszystko z faktów, nie fantazji._

Tłumaczył sobie bóg, powoli się rozluźniając. Zanurzona w wodzie dłoń ponownie zaczęła ją mącić.

-Hej, słuchaj, zauważyłem ten fajny kryształ który nosisz jako kolczyk i od razu wpadł mi w oko. Mam taki sam i chciałbym go odkupić.- Powiedział ktoś za plecami Lokiego. Bóg zesztywniał. Głos był znajomy, ale trochę inny.- Patrz mam taki sam, to pamiątka po przyjaciółce. Ała! Parzy. Czemu kryształ mnie parzy?

Loki wstał, powoli się odwrócił i spojrzał na stojącego za sobą mężczyznę. Patrzył na niego oniemiały. Brunet stał i oglądał wisiorek, który go oparzył. Jeszcze nie zauważył Lokiego, ale...

-Anthony.- Szepnął Loki, wkładając w to jedno słowo, to jedno imię, całe swoje uczucie i nadzieje.

-Tak wiem, Tony Stark, niesamowity Iro... O kurwa.- Odpowiedział mężczyzna, podnosząc wzrok znad swojej klatki piersiowej na którą opuścił z cichym brzdąknięciem kryształ.

Stali tak, patrząc na siebie. Czas dla nich stanął. Równie dobrze mogli tak stać dwanaście sekund co dwanaście godzin.

-Ty...

9.

-Ty...- Odezwał się Tony, przerywając ciszę. Patrzył z niedowierzaniem na Lokiego.

Sekundę później bóg uderzył plecami w najbliższe drzewo, aż zaparło mu dech w piersi. Już miał zaprotestować, kiedy poczuł ostry ból na policzku.

-Zostawiłeś mnie!- Krzyknął Tony.- Zostawiłeś mnie bez pożegnania! Bez żadnego słowa.

-Anthony.- Loki nie zdarzył nic więcej powiedzieć, ponieważ znowu poczuł ból na policzku, tym razem z prawej strony. Jego głowa uderzyła o drzewo. W ustach poczuł miedziany smak krwi.

-Nawet się nie waż.- Syknął Stark, łapiąc Lokiego za klapy marynarki.- Minęło tysiąc lat, a ty od tak sobie przychodzisz pod moją wieżę i siadasz przy fontannie?! Tysiąc jebanych lat. Tysiąc lat...- Powtórzył ciszej Tony, opierając głowę o klatkę piersiową Lokiego.- Myślałem, że straciłem cię na zawsze. Że już nigdy więcej cię nie zobaczę. A ty...- Stark znowu uderzył Lokiego, tym razem pięścią, a nie otwartą dłonią.- Od tak sobie, z dupy pojawiasz się tu i czego oczekujesz?- Oszołomiony ciosem bóg milczał przez chwilę, macając szczękę. Kryształ prawie go patrzył.

-Myślałem, że nie żyjesz.- Odpowiedział Loki, przytulając do siebie protestującego bruneta. Nie trwało jednak długo, jak Tony również przytulił Lokiego.- Mama przyniosła mi wieści o twojej śmierci, a ja nie chciałem wracać, gdy ciebie już nie było.- Szeptał do ucha Tony'ego, starając się powstrzymać łzy.- Gdybym wiedział, gdyby Norny nie ukryły przede mną tego wszystkiego.

-O czym ty mówisz?- Zapytał Tony, po czym się rozejrzał. Wokół nich zaczął się tworzyć mały tłumek.- Pewnie tego pożałuję, ale może wejdziemy do mnie? Ludzie zaczynają patrzeć.

*-*

-Czemu nie wszedłeś do wieży?- Zapytał Tony w windzie.

-Nie wiedziałem, że tu mieszkasz.

-To moja wieża, ma wielki napis „Stark” na szczycie. Jak mogłeś jej nie zauważyć?- Zdziwił się brunet.

-Byłem za bardzo podekscytowany możliwością ponownego spotkania ciebie.- Odpowiedział cicho Loki ze spuszczoną głową.

-Zapraszam.- Powiedział Tony po krótkiej i niezręcznej ciszy, przepuszczając czarnowłosego w drzwiach windy.

-Tu mieszkasz?- Zapytał Loki, rozglądając się zaciekawiony po wielkim pomieszczeniu.

-A ty teraz tak wyglądasz?

-Zawsze tak wyglądałem. Nie zawsze się tak ubierałem.- Odpowiedział Loki, opuszczając ponownie głowę, starając się ukryć rumieniec, który pojawił się na jego policzkach.

-Pasuje ci czerń. Dobrze, że przy niej zostałeś.- Powiedział Tony, wchodząc do aneksu kuchennego.- Kawy? Czy nadal optujesz przy herbacie?

-Herbaty poproszę.- Loki uśmiechnął się i dalej rozglądał po mieszkaniu Tony'ego, zafascynowany wszystkim, co się tam znajdowało.

Salon, z czerwonymi fotelami i sofą oraz dużym czarnym stołem, był połączony z kuchnią, tam wszystko było metalowe lub drewniane, chociaż głównie utrzymane w bieli. Bóg podszedł do szklanej ściany i uśmiechnął się na widoki, jakie się przed nim rozpościerały.

-Pięknie tu. Nic dziwnego, że wybrałeś to miejsce, żeby zamieszkać. Żałuję tylko, że te piękne lasy już zniknęły.- Powiedział, odwracając się z powrotem do Tony'ego.

-To od początku było moje miasto.- Powiedział Stark, podając Lokiemu jeden z kubków. Bóg podziękował i zamruczał z uznaniem po pierwszym łyku.

-Nadal pamiętasz jaką lubię.- Powiedział z nieśmiałym uśmiechem Loki.

-Oczywiście, że pamiętam. Nigdy też się stąd nigdzie nie ruszałem na dłużej. I nie dla widoków wybrałem to miejsce.- Po słowach Tony'ego zapadła cisza. Dopiero po dłuższej chwili Stark ja przerwał.- To tu spotkałem przecież przyjaciółkę, która zmieniła całe moje życie.

-Pepper musi być szczęśliwa.- Powiedział Loki, ponownie patrząc za okno.

-Mówiłem o tobie, głupolu.- Tony szturchnął łokciem Lokiego.- Tysiąc lat temu poznałem ciebie, nie wiedziałem, że jesteś mężczyzną i nie przeszkadzało mi to.- Powiedział Stark, stając obok czarnowłosego, również podziwiając widoki.- Nadal mi nie przeszkadza.

-Po wieściach o twojej śmierci zniknąłem na dwadzieścia lat z pałaców. Ukrywałem się na innych światach i przechodziłem na swój sposób żałobę.- Wyznał Loki, nie patrząc na drugiego mężczyznę.- Ja byłem zak...

-Czyli to ty byłeś odpowiedzialny za te wszystkie huragany i kataklizmy?- Przerwał bogu Tony, nadal na niego nie patrząc.

-Bardzo możliwe. Naprawdę cierpiałem.

-Ale czemu uciekłeś? Czemu nie wróciłeś?

-Byłem młody, miałem tylko dwadzieścia cztery lata, a to przebranie było moją jedyną maską, jaką wtedy nosiłem. Poza tym, wiem co śmiertelnicy robią z takimi jak ja. Nie chciałem znowu zginąć.- Wyszeptał czarnowłosy ze skutkiem w głosie.

-Czekaj... Znowu zginąć?- Zdziwił się niższy mężczyzna.

-Zauważyłeś czarny kosmyk włosów w warkoczu Thora, kiedy mieszkaliśmy u ciebie?

-No jasne, trudno go było nie zauważyć. Thor mówił, że to pamiątka po jego bracie... Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że to o tobie mówił?

-Podczas jednej z wcześniejszych wypraw, jak miałem dwadzieścia jeden lat, zostaliśmy zaatakowani przez takich ludzi pokroju Justin'a Hammer'a. Pewnej nocy zabrali mnie z obozu i zażądali od Thora okupu. Mój brat się spieszył, ale jedyne co zastał w ich obozowisku to wielkie ognisko i kupka czarnych włosów. Ci ludzie ścięli mi włosy i chcieli mnie spalić, ale zdążyłem im uciec. Przez przypadek wrzuciłem też jednego z nich do ogniska...- Urwał Loki.- Kiedy po kilku tygodniach wróciłem do domu, przywitali mnie wielką ucztą. Ucztą pogrzebową.- Loki zaśmiał się krótko.- Myśleli, że jestem zjawą, która przyszła ich nawiedzać. Wyglądałem okropnie. Miałem krótkie włosy w kompletnym nieładzie, brudne i poszarpane szaty. Nie dziwię im się, że się wystraszyli. Byłem młody, ale już byłem bardzo potężnym magiem. A jeżeli mag ginie przedwcześnie to może stać się zjawą. Złą zjawą, która szkodzi i straszy.

-To dlatego uciekłeś? Bałeś się, że zrobimy to samo? Że spalimy cię na stosie?- Zapytał cicho Tony, podchodząc bliżej Lokiego.

-Przez następne trzy lata, zanim przybyłem do waszej wioski, jeszcze kilka razy przeżyłem coś podobnego, ale nigdy nie dopuściłem już do takich wydarzeń jak podczas pierwszego razu. Więc kiedy Justin obdarł mnie przed tobą z jedynej tajemnicy jaką miałem... Nie wytrzymałem. To było dla mnie za dużo.- Odpowiedział Loki, kręcąc końcówką herbaty w kubku.- Myślałem, że straciłem wszystko. Uciekłem, bo nie chciałem zobaczyć w twoich oczach obrzydzenia.

-Nigdy bym do tego nie dopuścił.- Powiedział Tony, odbierając z rąk Lokiego jego kubeł i odstawiając je na stół.- Ja ko...

-Jesteś człowiekiem, który urodził się nie w tej epoce i przeżył ponad tysiąc lat. Nie mogłem oczekiwać od ciebie...

-Nie jestem człowiekiem. Nigdy nim nie byłem. A nawet gdybym był, to nie traktowałbym cię inaczej, gdybyś mi powiedział, że te zgrabne kształty należą do mężczyzny.

-Nie jesteś czło... Słucham?- Zdziwił się Loki i spojrzał uważnie na Tony'ego.

-Anthony Edward Stark. Mniej znany jako bóg rozwoju i rzemiosła.- Powiedział z uśmiechem brunet.

-Loki Friggason.- Odpowiedział również z uśmiechem czarnowłosy. Oboje uścisnęli sobie przedramiona, jak za dawnych czasów.- Bliżej znany światu jako bóg psot i kłamstwa.

-Długo zostajesz?- Zapytał nagle Tony, nie puszczając ręki Lokiego.

-Jak długo będziesz sobie życzył, żebym tu został, Anthony.- Odpowiedział cicho czarnowłosy, patrząc prosto w oczy Starka. Było w tym coś intymnego. Jakby oboje spojrzeli sobie w duszę.

Obydwaj równocześnie uśmiechnęli się jak szaleńcy i puścili swoje ramiona.

-Dobrze znów cię gościć.- Powiedział Stark i po chwili namysłu rozłożył szeroko ręce. Loki patrzył na niego tylko dwie sekundy, po czym przytulił go.

-Naprawdę tęskniłem, _elskaðir_.- Szepnął Loki i z uśmiechem odsunął się od Tony'ego.- Jeżeli użyczysz mi kuchni i produktów, mogę przygotować śniadanie.

-Lepiej kolację. Śniadanie zazwyczaj jemy całą grupy, a trochę nas jest. Mam nadzieję, że dołączysz do nas.- Powiedział z uśmiechem Tony. Złapał Lokiego za rękę i pociągnął w stronę windy.

*-*

-Cześć, przepraszamy za spóźnienie.- Powiedział Tony, wychodząc z windy. Przez cały czas nie puszczał dłoni Lokiego, który delikatnie się rumienił, ale nie protestował.- Mamy gościa, więc proszę się zachowywać. Loki, większość chyba poznajesz.

-No proszę, proszę.- Powiedziała Pepper, wychodząc z jakiegoś pokoju. Podeszła do Lokiego i z uśmiechem uderzyła go otwartą ręką.- To za to co zrobiłeś Tony'emu.

-Nic się nie zmieniłaś.- Odpowiedział Loki i potarł bolący policzek.

-Za to ty zmieniłeś się nie do poznania. Gdzie się podziała ta drobna kobietka?

-Mi ciebie też miło znowu spotkać. Ktoś jeszcze zamierza uderzyć mnie w twarz?

-A co? Mamy w kolejce się ustawić?- Zapytał znajomy głos zza Pepper. Czarnowłosy spojrzał na mężczyznę i uśmiechnął się szeroko.

-James, nawet po tylu latach został ci cięty żart.- Powiedział Loki i uścisnął ramię Bucky'ego. Dopiero po chwili zauważył, że nie jest prawdziwe.

-Cześć z was go zna, a dla tych którzy go nie kojarzą... Oto Loki, bóg psot i kłamstwa.- Powiedział Tony u zaczął przedstawiać swoich towarzyszy.- Virginia Pepper Potts, bogini ładu i organizacji. James Bucky Barnes, bóg zapomnienia i przebaczenia. Ah, a oto i jego najbliższy przyjaciel, Steven Grant Rogers, bóg patriotyzmu i zwycięstwa. Jeżeli ktoś by mnie zapytał, to powiedziałbym, że to coś więcej niż przyjaźń, ale nikt nigdy mnie o to nie pyta. Tutaj mamy Roberta Bruce'a Bannera. Bóg siły, medycyny i intelektu. W teorii nie da rady tego połączyć, ale zobacz! Brucie istnieje i ma się świetnie! O, T'Challa i Shuri, rodzeństwo, ale też bóstwa patronujący myśliwym i wynalazcom.- Tony przechadzał się między przyjaciółmi, przedstawiając ich i przy okazji witając się ze wszystkimi.- A oto i Natasha Romanov, bogini informacji, złodziei i szpiegów. Ale żebyś ty zobaczył jak ona tańczy. Dalej mamy Vision'a i Wandę Maksimoff, małżeństwo bogów patronujące nauczycielom i uczonym. Oh, jest i mały Peter Parker, jak zawsze spóźniony, bóg nie tylko uczniów, ale też spóźnialskich.- Powiedział Tony i rozczochrał włosy chłopaka, który ze śmiechem się odsunął.- Mój prawie brat, James Rhodey Rhodes, bóg wojny oraz żołnierzy. I ostatni. Clinton Francis Barton, bóg...

-Spadania z dachów?- Przerwał brunetowi Loki i zaśmiał się cicho.

-Nie, łucznictwa i okulistów.- Odpowiedział blondyn i pomachał Lokiemu.- To przez przypadek mi się spadło z tego dachu.

-Którego? Pierwszego czy drugiego?

-Oczywiście, że pierwszego. Z tego drugiego spadłem specjalnie.

Wszyscy się zaśmiali i zaczęli witać Lokiego. Bóg z początku czuł się trochę nie swojo, ale z każdą minutą zaczynał się rozluźniać.

*-*

Śniadanie zjedli śmiejąc się i popijając kawą, którą przyniósł Clint. Wszyscy starali się wciągnąć do rozmowy Lokiego, pomóc mu zaaklimatyzować się z nową grupą.

Bruce nieśmiało wypytał Lokiego o Thora. Czarnowłosy z uśmiechem odpowiedział mu więcej o bracie, zapewniając go, że blondyn zachował czystość przez ten tysiąc lat. Banner sir zarumienił i nieśmiało zapytał, czy dałoby radę, żeby Thor również przybył. Loki uśmiechał się ponownie i zapewnił go, że zrobi wszystko, żeby ponownie się spotkali.

Czarnowłosy, kiedy miał chwil dla siebie, zastanowił się, jak to możliwe, że tylu bogów nie było znanych w Asgardzie. Loki nie wiedział jak udało im się ukryć, ale bardzo się z tego powodu cieszył.

Po śniadaniu wszyscy rozeszli się do swoich zajęć, a Tony zaczął oprowadzać gościa po swoim domu, później zjechali na niższe piętra i pokazał swoją firmę.

Przy okazji zjedli szybki obiad i mały podwieczorek w których skład wchodziły hot-dogi i lody. Loki pozwolił Tony'emu wybrać smak dla siebie i się nie zawiódł. Bardzo mu smakowały miętowe lody z kawałkami czekolady.

Na koniec zjechali do podziemi i Stark z dumą zaprezentował swoją pracownię.

-A oto ona. Kuźnia też nic się nie zmieniła.- Zauważył Loki, obracając się wokół własnej osi.- Przybyło tylko kilka nowoczesnych rzeczy.- Czarnowłosy spojrzał na Tony'ego spod firanki czarnych rzęs.- Mam nadzieję, że jako bóg rozwoju nie zatrzymałeś się tylko na tej kuźni i gdzieś tam masz swoją prawdziwą pracownię.

-Oczywiście, że tak, za kogo ty mnie masz?- Zapytał ze śmiechem Tony, wskazując głową drzwi. Przepuścił w nich Lokiego i z jeszcze większym uśmiechem zaprezentował swoją prawdziwą pracownię.

Czarnowłosemu szczęka opadła na widok jaki miał przed sobą. Gdzieś z tyłu pomieszczenia stało kilkanaście aut, wszędzie pełno było narzędzi i jakiś metalowych części porozrzucanych na stołach na kółkach.

Między tym chaosem poruszały się trzy maszyny, które na dźwięk głosu Tony'ego, podjechały do niego.

-Oto DUM-E, U i Butterfingers.- Przedstawił roboty, kładąc po kolei rękę na każdym z nich.

-Stworzyłeś je?- Zapytał cicho Loki, kucając przy robotach i przesuwając po nich delikatnie palcami.- Hej, słodziaki. Jak się macie?- U w odpowiedzi pokiwał ramieniem i zapikał coś. DUM-E rozłożył chwytak i położył go na ramieniu Lokiego. Butterfingers zaświecił kilkoma światełkami.- Są... Są wspaniałe, Anthony.- Czarnowłosy podniósł głowę i spojrzał na Starka. Brunet stał w miejscu i ze szklistymi oczami obserwował Lokiego. Tony z trudem przełknął ślinę i odchrząknął, starając się pozbierać.

-Dzięki.- Powiedział po chwili z nieśmiałym uśmiechem.- Stworzyłem je niedługo po... Po twojej ucieczce. Wiesz co? Chodźmy już na górę. Zrobisz kolację i zjemy ją na spokojnie.- Tony wyszedł szybko z warsztatu i zaczekał przy windzie na Lokiego.

Gdyby został przy czarnowłosym trochę dłużej usłyszałby jeszcze jak Loki mówi do robotów.

-Dziękuję wam. Dziękuję, że uratowałyście Anthony'ego.- Roboty zapikały w odpowiedzi i z dumą odjechały, zająć się pracą która porzuciły.

Po chwili do Tony'ego dołączył Loki i razem wsiedli do windy.

10.

-Na co masz ochotę?- Zapytał Loki, wchodząc do kuchni i rozglądając się po szafkach.

-Gdzieś powinienem mieć jagody.

-Ciasto to nie kolacja, Anthony.- Powiedział ze śmiechem Loki.

Bóg wiedział, że jeżeli to co Norny i Frigga mu powiedziały okaże się prawdą, to będzie zachowywał się inaczej, wróci do niego chęć do życia i szczęście, ale nie oczekiwał, że zmieni się aż tak bardzo. Przy Tony'm Loki nie mógł się powstrzymać od śmiechu. Minęło tysiąc lat, a on po raz pierwszy czuł, że żyje.

-Ale jak zjem porządną kolację i prześpię odpowiednią ilość snu to będę mógł dostać cisto?- Zapytał z nadzieją Stark, patrząc na Lokiego błagalnie.

-Taką mieliśmy umowę, prawda?- Odpowiedział z uśmiechem bóg, wyjmując z szafek potrzebne do kolacji składniki.

-Dopóki cię nie poznałem, a ty nie zmieniłeś mojego życia, nigdy nie spałem dużo i rzadko jadłem. Pepper miała rację, że masz na mnie dobry wpływ. Trzymam się tej umowy, od czasu, kiedy ją wprowadziłeś.- Loki zarumienił się na te słowa.

-Masz ochotę na kurczaka w winnym sosie?- Zapytał po chwili czarnowłosy. Głos mu lekko drżał.

-Wiesz co lubię.- Odpowiedział Tony i pomógł wyjmować potrzebne produkty.

-Przygotuj proszę jeszcze po kieliszku dla nas.- Loki zaczęła kroić i smażyć kurczaka.

-Słodkie wino dla ciebie i wytrawne do sosu?- Zapytał Tony, zaglądając do barku.

-Dokładnie. Słodkie dla mnie oraz może wytrawne i bardziej owocowe do sosu.- Na blacie obok miejsca, gdzie czarnowłosy kroił mięso, pojawiły się dwie butelki.

Jedna z nich była widocznie nowa. Ciemne szkło i pływająca w nim zawartość załamywały światło, sprawiając, że na stole pojawiły się wielobarwne poblaski.

Druga była stara, zakurzona i już napoczęta. W butelce pozostała jeszcze połowa zawartości, ale Loki nie mógł pomylić tych metalowych zdobień przy szyjce i denku. Delikatnych kwiatków i łodyżek z listkami. Loki prawie się skaleczył nożem, kiedy zapatrzył się na butelkę. Z szerokim uśmiechem odwrócił się do Tony'ego.

-Wiesz co lubię.- Powtórzył słowa Starka i wrócił do krojenia mięsa. Ledwo widział przez łzy. Szczęście i nadzieja. To jedyne co czuł.

Tony zostawił butelkę jego ulubionego wina. Jeżeli Loki dobrze pamiętał, to w naczyniu nadal było tyle samo alkoholu, co w momencie, kiedy po raz ostatni z niego nalewał.

W sercu czarnowłosego zatliła się większa iskierka nadziei.

-Czym się zajmujesz?- Zapytał nagle Loki, przerywając ciszę, jaka zapadła po jego ostatnich słowach.

-Oh, no tak, oprowadziłem cię po firmie i nie powiedziałem przecież nawet słowa na temat tego co się tam dzieje.- Odpowiedział z sarkazmem brunet.- To wcale nie tak, że spędziłem prawie cztery godziny mówiąc ci o tym.

-Czym TY się zajmujesz, Anthony. Nie twoja firma, tylko ty.

-Oh... Ja cóż... Tworzę, rozwijam się. Cóż innego mógłbym robić? Jestem przecież bogiem rozwoju i tworzenia, co innego mógłbym robić?- Zapytał Tony.

-No cóż... Ja jestem bogiem psot, który przez prawie tysiąc lat nikomu nie spłatał psikusa. To, czego jesteśmy bogami, nie definiuje nas samych.- Powiedział Loki, uśmiechając się łagodnie.- Ale teraz? Przy tobie jestem gotów iść w świat i psocić się wszystkim jak popadnie.- Wyznał.

-Może tak powinniśmy zrobić?

-Ale co?- Nie zrozumiał Loki.

-Iść razem w świat. Zniknąć na jakiś czas. Tylko ty i ja. Co o tym sądzisz?

-Może.- Odpowiedział z głębokim rumieńcem Loki, wlewając na patelnię wino.

*-*

Kolacja minęła im spokojnie, chociaż Loki nadal się rumienił i zerkał spod firanki czarnych rzęs na Tony'ego. Brunet często przyłapywał go na tym, a wtedy bóg szybko opuszczał wzrok i kroił kurczaka na coraz mniejsze kawałki.

Tony tylko uśmiechał się i powoli jadł swoją kolację, prowadząc jednocześnie rozmowę z czerwonym na twarzy Lokim.

Po posiłku, starym zwyczajem, oboje poszli do kuchni, żeby zmyć naczynia. Po kilku minutach zmywania i ochlapywania się wodą, oboje byli przemoknięci do suchej nitki, ale przynajmniej naczynia były czyste. Jednak przez cały ten proces Stark namawiał Lokiego na zrobienie dwóch ciast z jagodami.

-Anthony, po co nam aż dwie blachy ciasta? Nie dasz rady tego zjeść!- Zaprotestował czarnowłosy, starając się zasłonić i odsunąć od błagalnie patrzącego na niego Tony'ego.

-Jedno oddamy dzieciakom z dołu, a drugie będzie dla nas.- Wytłumaczył brunet.- No proszę! Proszę, proszę, proszę, proszę, proooooszę. Mogę ci nawet pomóc. Tak dawno nie jadłem tego ciasta. Żadne inne ciasto jakie jadłem nie smakowało jak to robione przez ciebie.- Nalegał.- Jaki jest twój sekret? Jak sprawiasz, że smakuje tak... Tak... Nieziemsko?

-Oh, przepis jest nie ważny, składniki i osoba która robi ciasto też jest nie ważna... Wszystkie moje potrawy i ciast mają jeden wspólny składnik.- Wytłumaczył z uśmiechem Loki, obserwując szczęście na twarzy Tony'ego, kiedy wyciągnął z szafki składniki na ciasto.

-Jak możesz dodawać jeden składnik do wszystkiego?- Zapytał dopiero po chwili Stark, kiedy po przez szczęście dotarły do niego słowa Lokiego.- To przecież nie ma sensu. Musiało by to być bez smaku, bez zapachu i w ogóle bez... Wszystkiego.

-Gotuję i piekę z miłością, _elskaðir_. To mój sekret.- Odpowiedział ze śmiechem czarnowłosy.

-Nie żartuj. Musi być jakiś sekretny składnik twoich cist z jagodami. Coś magicznego.- Brunet nie uwierzył.

-Tylko to co tu mamy i moja miłość.- Odpowiedział z uśmiechem Loki.- A skoro zaoferowałeś swoją pomoc to wymieszaj wszystkie składniki na ciasto, a ja zajmę się farszem.

-Ale robimy dwa ciasta?- Tony się upewnił. Loki tylko że śmiechem pokiwał głową i odwrócił się do kuchenki, na której zaczął podgrzewać jagody.

*-*

Pół godziny później dwa placki z jagodami, piekły się w piekarniku, a Tony i Loki sprzątali bałagan jaki powstał podczas robienia ciasta.

To właśnie wtedy Loki zauważył coś i zamarł na chwilę, patrząc z szeroko otwartymi oczami na Tony'ego. Czarnowłosy złapał Starka za rękę i spojrzał na nią z niedowierzaniem.

-Zatrzymałeś go.- Wyszeptał bóg i podniósł wzrok znad pierścionka.

-Oczywiście, że go zatrzymałem.- Odpowiedział brunet przekręcając palcem ażurową obrączkę.- Obiecałem, że nigdy go nie zdejmę. Zrobiłem to tylko raz, żeby zmienić palec na którym go noszę. Przyrzekałem sobie, że tylko jedna osoba będzie mogła zając to miejsce.- Wyznał Stark.

Pierścionek znajdował się na palcu serdecznym prawej ręki.

Loki nie mógł uwierzyć w to co widzi i słyszy. Łzy stanęły mu w oczach.

-_Elskaðir_.- Powiedział tylko, wycierając łzy, żeby móc spojrzeć Tony'emu w oczy.- Czy wiesz co mówisz?

-Oczywiście, że wiem. Wiem też co oznacza to słowo, którym mnie nazywasz. _Elskaðir_.- Powiedział pewnym głosem Tony, łapiąc w swoje ręce dłonie Lokiego.- Ukochany.- Szepnął, podchodząc bliżej do boga, który patrzył na niego z przerażeniem i szczęściem mieszającymi się w oczach.

Po kilku minutach patrzenia sobie w duszę i niewerbalnej konwersacji jaka się w tym czasie odbywała, Stark puścił dłonie czarnowłosego.

Tylko po to, żeby położyć je na policzkach Lokiego i przyciągnąć go bliżej swojej twarzy. Ich oddechy mieszały się że sobą, wargi znajdowały się milimetry od siebie. Oboje czuli napięcie w powietrzu. Loki znowu się zarumienił, zamknął oczy i odetchnął głęboko.

W tej samej chwili, kiedy powietrze opuściło płuca czarnowłosego, Tony postanowił skrócić dystans między nimi jeszcze bardziej i teraz między ich ustami pozostał co najwyżej milimetr przerwy, a ich klatki piersiowej były ze sobą ściśnięte. Stark położył dłonie na karku boga i wsunął palce w jego włosy. Czarnowłosy nie wytrzymał.

Loki pochylił się jeszcze bardziej w stronę Tony'ego i przycisnął swoje usta do ust Starka. Z początku był to prosty pocałunek, brunet nawet na niego nie odpowiadał. Po kilku sekundach tego niezręcznego pocałunku Loki chciał się odsunąć i przeprosić mężczyznę, ale wtedy Tony przyciągnął go do siebie i wykorzystał sytuację, że Loki właśnie otworzył usta.

Tym razem było inaczej. Loki poczuł jak włoski stają mu dęba na karku i przedramionach, a przez całe ciało przeszedł wyraźny dreszcz ekscytacji. Czarnowłosy podniósł ręce i położył dłonie na policzkach Tony'ego. Brunet przechylił głowę i pogłębił pocałunek, kładąc swoje dłonie na biodrach boga, przyciągając go jeszcze bliżej.

-_Elskaðir_.- Powiedział Tony, kiedy oderwał się od Lokiego.- _Elskaðir minn_. Już wiem co to znaczy. Wiedziałem o tym już tysiąc lat temu.- Powiedział Stark. Loki milczał dłuższą chwilę, patrząc z miłością w oczy bruneta.

-Oh, Anthony.- Szepnął tylko i pocałował ponownie Tony'ego.- Chyba wiem, jaka była druga prośba mojej mamy.

-Druga prośba?- Zdziwił się Tony.

-Mama powiedziała przed moją podróżą tutaj, że ma do mnie dwie prośby. Mam przeprosić albo pokłócić się z Nornami za to co mi zrobiły, kiedy już znajdę odpowiedzi, czy żyjesz i czy mnie pragniesz. Że kazały mi czekać tysiąc lat na ciebie. Jak zakładam druga prośba mojej mamy brzmi: jak już znajdziesz Anthony’ego to go przyprowadź, z chęcią go poznam.- Powiedział że śmiechem Loki.

\- Twoja mam chce mnie poznać?

-Czemu cię to dziwi? Jesteś przecież _elskaðir_ jej syna. Chce cię poznać i postraszyć trochę.

-Nie twój tata?

-Odyna nie interesuje nic co jest ze mną związane, _elskaðir minn_. Nie warto się nim przejmować.

-_Elskaðir minn_.- Odpowiedział tylko Tony, całując namiętnie Lokiego, ponownie przyciągając go do siebie jak najbliżej.

Kryształowa łza w kolczyku Lokiego i w naszyjniku Tony’ego pulsowały delikatnym światłem ze swojego wnętrza w rytm pocałunku bogów.

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Link do [okładki](https://drive.google.com/open?id=117Vuej6tEWVbUU-hyZtiBlIcM9Y1eNU7)
> 
> Chamska reklama:
> 
> Zapraszam też do mojego głównego ff
> 
> [Everyone Desire It, Anthony](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19477387)
> 
> Zachęcam też do komentowania i kudosowania. Krytykę i błędy przyjmę dzielnie, więc się nie krępujcie ^-^
> 
> Można mnie też znaleźć na Wattpadzie: @GingerRamzi


End file.
